Une autre époque
by MelleMani
Summary: " Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, finalement, ce n'aurait pas été plus simple à une autre époque."
1. C'est elle que je veux

Il faisait noir, comme toujours ça ne la gênait plus, en revanche, elle n'aimait pas ce froid humide qui semblait transpercer son corps. Des toux et des gémissements de douleur, peut-être même des claquements de dents brisaient le profond silence, chacun savait que l'heure approchait. Bientôt, ils viendraient pour choisir un homme envoyé au front, à la mine ou en pâture pour faire un échange. Une femme envoyée en maison close, traitée en marchandise d'échange, ou servantes. La jeune femme sursaute quand le lourd verrou se soulève et que le froid, plus saisissant encore entre en bourrasque dans la vieille bâtisse, la jeune femme aimait l'hiver, mais elle aurait voulu regarder la neige et le vent déferler leur colère à l'abri du froid et de l'humidité. Ils avancent en silence, ils doivent être trois, un de plus que d'habitude, le plus grand. Personne ne lève les yeux, car, personne ne veux partir même si ici, ils ne sont rien. Elle, elle a bien trop froid pour baisser la tête, et elle se fiche bien de ce qui peut arriver. Elle entend une voix claire et douce bien loin de celle des ivrognes et des paysans qui viennent chercher de la main d'œuvre et des femmes.

" Je cherche une femme.

Les deux hommes s'exécutent aussi aboyant sur l'ensemble

\- Les femmes debout !

Ils n'ont pas à répéter, chacune d'elles savent ce qu'elles craignent en restant par terre. Dans la pénombre, elle ne voit pas les visages, mais la vingtaine de silhouettes de femme debout et les trois silhouettes masculines.

\- Choisissez " lance alors la même voix qui avait donné l'ordre.

Le plus grand fait un pas en avant alors qu'en plus, du son de ses pas, la jeune femme entend nettement le son d'une canne qu'on pose sur le sol pour y prendre appui. Elle était certaine pourtant au bruit de son pas qu'il avait les deux jambes bien valides, c'était de toute évidence un homme de bonne famille ou un bourgeois. Alors pourquoi chercher une femme, ce genre d'homme évitait en général tout trafic lié à l'argent qu'il considéré comme imbus de son rang.  
Elle entend finalement ses pas décidé alors que l'un des deux autres le suit faisait craquer une allumette. Une pour chaque femme. Ils passent tout deux d'une femme à l'autre comme s'il cherchait une femme en particulier, peut-être un homme à la recherche de sa fille ou femme enlevé peut-être même forcé à la prostitution le trafic de femme quel que soit son rang était monnaie courante à présent. La jeune femme ferme les yeux entendus les craquements d'allumette se rapprocher avant qu'il ne laisse l'allumette consumée tombé par terre et en cherche une autre dans la boite encore et encore. Finalement en ouvrant les yeux, la lumière, l'aveugle, elle fronce les sourcils regardant les yeux vert émeraude qui la fixaient une petite tâche marron à l'œil droit. Aussitôt, on la frappe au visage

" Baisse les yeux !

Elle coopère silencieuse alors que l'allumette s'éteint, son cœur s'est accéléré et puis plus rien. Elle entend le pas de l'autre homme, mais pas celui du plus grand. La jeune femme sursaute alors en entendant à nouveau la voix douce juste face à elle, dans la pénombre, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale

\- Attendez.

Les pas reviennent en arrière et une énième allumette l'éclaire alors que cette fois, elle garde bien les yeux baissés

\- C'est elle que je veux.

\- Elle est plus chère, première main, vierge

On la frappe à nouveau pour l'inciter à approuver, le troisième à l'entrée allume finalement une lanterne qu'il amène près de deux autres hommes. Elle hoche simplement la tête regardant le sol sale.

\- Je la prends lance alors cette voix sans visage.

Avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne la situation une main l'agrippe et couvre son visage d'une capuche, elle entend à peine les voix étouffées par l'étoffe

\- Ne la blessez pas, je la veux intacte où le prix baissera

Elle est attachée avec moins de brutalité puis entraînée sans savoir où, mais avec la certitude qu'en quittant les lieux, elle offrait un court répit aux autres prisonniers. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et le froid la glaçait jusqu'aux os le vent plaquant le tissu sur son visage

\- Allez !"

Pied nu, elle sent la neige sous ses pieds et un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale


	2. Une maison close ?

" Dieu du ciel, mais enlevez lui cette chose, nous sommes à l'abri de ces individus !

La jeune femme sursaute en entendant une voix féminine

\- J'y suis, j'y suis " lance avec agacement la même masculine voix claire

Elle sent enfin qu'on la débarrasse de la capuche et ouvre les yeux identifiant rapidement l'intérieur d'une calèche de bourgeois entièrement matelassé de velours, elle n'avait jusqu'ici pas fait attention au moelleux de l'assise sur laquelle elle était. L'homme aux yeux émeraude était rasé de près, habillé très élégamment d'un costume noir avec sa canne appuyé sur la banquette à sa droite les cheveux mi long blond. La femme à côté d'elle avait la soixantaine, sa tenue dissimulée sous un épais manteau noir avec un col en fourrure. Ils ne semblaient pas dangereux, mais la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on lui voulait, elle ne pouvait donc pas calmer ses tremblements autant de terreur que de froid

" Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité à présent

La femme réajuste l'épaisse couverture qui la couvre frictionnant ses épaules alors que la jeune femme réalise que cette femme la vouvoyait

\- Avez-vous apporté sa toilette ? Demande l'homme en fronçant les sourcils visiblement soucieux

\- Oui, mais elle aurait avant tout besoin d'un bain !

\- Vous savez que nous n'avons que très peu de temps ! Rappelle l'homme

La vieille femme lève les yeux au ciel

\- c'est bien d'une femme dont nous parlons non d'un animal et la duchesse ne sera pas trompée si aisément, regardez la !

Il semble approuver ce fait alors que la jeune femme ne comprend rien.

\- Dîtes au cocher de nous amener à cette adresse, nous pourrons l'y préparer

\- Bien.

Il sort de la calèche rapidement ne laissant pas le froid s'y engouffrer à nouveau

\- Écoutez-moi, je suis la gouvernante Hudson, je vais m'occupais de vous

La jeune femme muette reste immobile assimilant difficilement les informations alors que l'homme entre à nouveau dans la calèche qui se met en route.

\- Voici le Marquis Mycroft Holmes

L'homme en question hoche la tête en guise de salutation, il dégageait une impression de bienveillance étonnante, elle ne savait pourquoi peu habituée aux hommes.

\- Vous avez un prénom ?

La jeune femme, les yeux baissés, hoche la tête avant d'articuler difficilement  
\- Joan

\- un nom ?

Là, elle secoue la tête

\- Je vois, vous étiez donc en orphelinat, lequel ? Conclus, le marquis

\- La pension Watson

L'homme regarde un instant Hudson avant de hocher la tête

\- Bien mademoiselle Joan Watson conclut Mycroft Holmes

Hudson hoche la tête regardant la jeune femme silencieuse qui serrait ses mains l'une dans l'autre tremblant de frayeur. Ils devaient être en route depuis une demi-heure quand la calèche s'arrête Holmes ouvre la porte haussant les sourcils face à l'édifice. Hudson l'écarte de son chemin entraînant Joan

\- Une maison close ? demande t-il avec étonnement à la gouvernante

Aussitôt, Joan s'agrippe à la banquette alors qu'Hudson tente de l'entraîner avec elle

\- Dieu du ciel mon enfant lâchez cette banquette !

Mycroft remonte dans la calèche

\- Il est bien naturel qu'elle pense y être conduite pour devenir fille de joie tempère le marquis en se penchant vers la jeune femme

\- Nous n'y sommes que pour vous changer mademoiselle Watson, je vous promets que nous ne vous y laisserons pas.

Joan ne desserre pas la banquette la vie lui ayant appris que faire confiance était bien un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.  
Soucieux de ne pas la blesser Mycroft parvint de force à la faire lâcher la soulevant pour la sortir de la calèche malgré les supplications de la jeune femme  
Hudson l'entoure à nouveau d'une couverture et essaye à son tour de calmer Joan

\- La propriétaire est une amie mademoiselle Watson, elle nous permettra de vous donner le bain, ce n'est que pour cela que nous sommes ici, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans vous.

Abattu, Joan suit Martha Hudson qui la maintient fermement à la taille.

\- je, vous attendrez là concède le marquis en remontant dans la calèche

En entrant dans la bâtisse, une forte odeur de tabac prend Joan à la gorge avant que ce soit celle de la sueur et du parfum qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Une femme, sein nu, arborant un corset des bas en jarretelle et un panier dépourvu de jupon, s'avance vers la gouvernante avec un sourire sincère

\- Martha ! Quel plaisir !

Le visage sévère se change aussitôt en sourire

\- Bonjour Enola, je viens demander ton aide

La concernée tourne la tête vers Joan

\- Ne me dis pas que les frères Blaise ont encore enlevé une blanche colombe de son foyer pour la vendre en maison close

Hudson considère un long moment Joan qui était agrippé à ses robes.

\- Orpheline dit-elle juste au bout d'un moment, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à la rendre présentable

Enola se penche distinguant la calèche à l'extérieur

\- Depuis quand le marquis Holmes achète des filles ?

\- Pouvons-nous parler en privée ?"

Enola hoche la tête les guidant vers l'escalier à l'étage un immense couloir s'étend face aux trois femmes. Les dizaines de portes fermées devant lesquelles elles passent ne laissent que peu de mystère quant à ce qu'elle referme. Joan mal à l'aise baisse les yeux entendant de part et d'autre des gémissements ou des hurlements. À son immense soulagement, elles arrivent dans ce qui ressemble à un bureau, Enola referme derrière elles

" Alors explique-moi ?

\- En tant que client régulier, tu connais, j'imagine le frère du marquis ?

\- Oui bien entendu, s'est-il encore mis dans l'embarras ?

Hudson regarde à nouveau Joan comme si elle craignait à chaque fois qu'elle entende plus qu'elle ne devrait.

\- Disons simplement que la marquise Waterford la rappelée a ses engagements s'il souhaité conservé l'opulence que son rang lui offre

Enola hausse les sourcils avant de regarder Joan qui ne comprenait toujours rien

\- Oh, je vois.

Hudson plisse légèrement les lèvres

\- j'aimerais que tu m'aides à la rendre présentable

Enola hoche la tête

\- bien entendu, allons dans ma salle d'eau personnelle.

La salle de bains était propre et une forte odeur de fleur envahissait les lieux.  
Enola enfile distraitement une longue chemise blanche qu'elle ferme avec une ceinture avant de retrousser ses manches s'adressant sans détour à Joan

\- Retire tes vêtements et va dans ce bain.

La jeune femme regarde avec frayeur Hudson qui lui sourit

\- ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant le corps féminin est une chose que nous ayons toutes en commun, tu n'as rien que nous n'ayons déjà vu.  
La gouvernante garde son sourire réconfortant aidant la jeune femme à retirer les robes sales et grises qui lui servent de vêtement

Enola hausse alors les sourcils

\- Et bien, Mycroft a de toute évidence encore l'œil pour les femmes, qui aurait cru que ce vilain petit canard cachait cela derrière ces robes.

Mal à l'aise Joan se cache alors qu'Enola la détaille sans vergogne, c'était effectivement une blanche colombe. Un corps ingénu, pâle et longiligne, des hanches larges une poitrine généreuse ronde, un ventre plat, en somme l'idéal de beauté.

\- Va " engage Martha, la jeune Joan plongeant dans l'eau du bain. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit désagréable poisseux et froid, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux de soulagement Enola s'avance vers elle attrapant une brosse en mousse avec laquelle elle commence à nettoyer la jeune femme devant frotter pour retirer la crasse. Ce fut la même chose pour les cheveux de Joan dont elles ignoraient jusqu'ici la couleur. Quand elle fut lavée et que ces cheveux furent coiffés, elle était méconnaissable. Hudson détaille patiemment la jeune femme de beaux yeux bleus, de longs cheveux noir jais, des lèvres fines, elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

Enola se met à rire

" j'ai toujours aimé le charme des dames asiatiques

Hudson rapporte les toilettes choisies tandis que la prostituée reprend son sérieux

\- Dans un trafic comme celui des Blaises, il m'étonne que ta blanche colombe ait survécu sans être passé par la rue. Enola examine la jeune femme rapidement regardant ses dents et palpant diverse partie de son corps

\- Elle me semble également saine mais très jeune

Enola plisse légèrement les yeux regardant Joan

\- quel âge as-tu ?

\- 17 ans

Hudson ne murmure mot enfilant la toilette de Joan sous vêtement porte jarretelle, bas opaque un panier en cloche peu ample et les jupons par-dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Martha c'est une chance pour elle d'avoir croisé à son âge le chemin des Holmes, quand elle aurait atteint sa majorité ils l'auraient vendu à un pervers, à bon prix.

La gouvernante hoche la tête enfilant à la jeune femme son corset qu'elle ajuste Joan peinant à respirer

\- Ma chère des tas de femmes tuerait pour cette finesse de taille murmure Enola en souriant

Le corset ajusté, elle enfile la robe blanche à la jeune femme avant d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon relevé et d'un ruban entouré signe de virginité.

\- Son teint pâle n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour plaire termine Enola en regardant Martha qui approuve d'un sourire

\- merci beaucoup

\- Si Holmes devient Marquis à juste titre, il n'aura plus aucun accès à mes filles, je te l'assure

Hudson penche la tête enfilant à Joan un manteau crème de fourrure et des souliers de velours ceux-ci terminant la préparation de celle-ci

\- nous ne ferons définitivement pas de lui l'homme parfait, mais ton geste me touche et la touchera certainement par la suite. Merci mon amie "


	3. Elles sont arrivées

Merci Zirf, contente que ça te plaise ! Prochaine publication le week-end prochain, puisse que pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis en internat (sans internet) ! Bonne lecture !

" Nous sommes partis depuis 2 heures à présent, la marquise arrive dans l'heure suivante le temps presse !

Il s'arrête détaillant d'un sourire Joan Watson

\- Enola complimente votre choix, et je ne peux que l'appuyer, vous avez les sens plus aiguisés que je le pensais concernant les femmes. Mademoiselle Watson à plus d'un atout " Renchérit Hudson

Mycroft ne relève pas le cochet repartant une fois la porte fermée.  
Pendant le reste du voyage, la jeune femme se sent mal, elle avait l'impression que le corset lui écrasait les côtes. Sortie Joan prend le temps de souffler lentement son cœur s'arrêtant quand elle lève les yeux vers l'immense manoir qui se dresse devant elle. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une immense cour précédait d'une aller de pin et au centre de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine représentant une femme tenant une jarre au-dessus de l'épaule.

" Mademoiselle Watson bienvenue au manoir Holmes."

Même en levant la tête la jeune femme n'arrive pas au bout de l'interminable manoir aussi large que haut et simplement magnifique. Joan n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'approchée ces maisons, elle n'en savait que l'existence chez les bourgeois. Ils l'entraînent rapidement à l'intérieur la jeune femme reste interdite devant la lumière, l'espace et la beauté des lieux, il l'entraîne à l'étage et ouvre une porte pour elle, laissant Joan entrer dans une chambre. Elle tourne sur elle-même détaillant l'ensemble alors que Mycroft l'arrête captant son attention de ses mains sur ses épaules

" Voilà la chambre que vous occuperez, alors à présent écoutez attentivement commence le marquis

La gouvernante quitte la pièce laissant Mycroft seul avec elle

\- Nous attendons des invites de marques, la duchesse Waterford et de Dorset, connaissez-vous les gestes d'usage ?

Joan hoche la tête ayant des centaines de fois regardée les bourgeoises s'incliner ou marcher dans la ruelle du marché

\- Parfait, ne parlez pas, contentez-vous d'être souriante, polie et attentive, soyez assuré que si vous tenez votre rôle, vous resterez ici très longtemps.

Mycroft marque une pause regardant la porte fermée de la chambre. Joan voyait qu'il était très inquiet, mais pour l'instant, elle réalisa à quel point elle était finalement chanceuse. S'il n'exige qu'une simple mise en scène en échange d'une vie décente alors elle était prête à faire de son mieux.

\- mettez ceci

Il lui tend une alliance qu'il enfile à son annulaire.

\- Vous vous sentez capable de faire bonne figure ?

\- oui Monsieur Holmes

Il lui sourit alors au bout d'interminable minute

\- Merci beaucoup Joan soupire-t-il comme si elle venait de lui offrir une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Mycroft se relève, il lui fallait maintenant s'occuper de son frère et cela risquait d'être bien plus compliqué.

\- Reposez-vous un peu en attendant leurs arrivée je viendrai vous chercher"

Elle hoche la tête le regardant partir et reste immobile un long moment avant de considérer la chambre, elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pourtant, la jeune femme trop éprouvée par la peur retire ses souliers de velours pour se coucher tombant aussitôt de fatigue, c'était bien trop en une journée.

" Miss Watson

C'était à peine un murmure, mais elle ouvre les yeux Holmes penché sur elle lui souriait de façon rassurante

\- Elles sont arrivées dans la cours la gouvernante les accueille

Joan se lève aussitôt réajustant sa tenue et enfilant ses souliers

\- Remettez votre manteau, nous les accueillerons "

Elle accède aussitôt à sa demande Holmes l'aidant à l'enfiler et à réajuster son chignon. Il lui tend ensuite son bras. Dans la cour Joan tremblait Holmes lâcha son bras, mais resta comme promis auprès d'elle. D'immenses calèches s'arrêtent bientôt en face d'eux. Des domestiques qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas vus arrivant alors en même temps ouvrant les portes et s'affaissant  
Une femme élégante portant une longue robe aux teintes sombres et un large boa de fourrure et de plume sur les épaules. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais avait un certain charme et imposait le respect. Un homme lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir et reste à ses côtés.  
Holmes murmure

"Voilà la Duchesse Waterford et son mari...

Une autre femme sort à son tour d'une autre calèche portant une robe grotesque fleuri et un énorme chapeau, elle assisté par un majordome.

\- ... et la marquise De Dorset."

La jeune femme réprime difficilement une grimace cette femme de l'âge du marquis Holmes était, en revanche, plutôt laide, bien trop maquillée.  
Holmes sourit alors en voyant la duchesse approcher, il s'incline, et Joan plis légèrement les jambes baissant la tête, comme elle avait vu les femmes bourgeoises le faire tant de fois. La duchesse laisse un long moment son regard sur elle avant de sourire à Mycroft

" Mon amie, comment allez-vous !

\- Très bien Duchesse et vous ?

\- Bien mieux maintenant que le voyage est fini, je suis épuisée

\- Marquis salue alors le duc

\- Monsieur le Duc, je vous en pris

Il leur indique l'entrée se tournant vers De Dorset

\- Marquise, c'est un plaisir

Elle sourit

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Mycroft, où est votre cher frère ?

Mycroft sourit désinvolte

\- Qui le sait, il est d'une telle fougue ! "

De Dorset n'adresse même pas un regard à la jeune Watson avant de suivre la duchesse alors que Mycroft esquisse une grimace avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Joan.


	4. Ai-je raté quelque chose ?

Desolé pour le retard, je tenais finalement a finir la toute première fiction que j'ai écrite avant de me consacrer à celle ci. Cependant étant en vacances encore une semaine je me rattraperais ;) Merci Ilai et LaPlumeDeJoy pour vos commentaires, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.

0000000000000

Les invités intallés dans le salon, le majordome sert le thé révélant des manières impeccables qui suscitent l'admiration de Joan.

" Où est encore partie votre frère peste la duchesse dissimulant malgré tout un sourire

Mycroft tend à Joan sa tasse de thé hésitant un moment en constatant que la jeune femme tremblait. Elle se reprend fermement serrant la tasse et sa soucoupe.  
Il prend alors sa propre tasse.

\- J'imagine que mon frère profite de ces derniers instants de liberté, je ne peux l'en blâmer, il a si aisément accepté de revenir à son juste rang.

La duchesse sourit aussitôt son visage s'illuminant alors que celui de la marquise s'assombrit aussitôt

\- Ah vraiment ?

Mycroft sourit en inclinant la tête

\- J'ai était le premier surpris quand il m'a annoncé ses fiançailles avec mademoiselle Joan Watson présente à mes côtés

Joan rattrape de justesse discrètement sa tasse une goutte de thé tombant sur la soucoupe. La duchesse n'avait rien remarqué et elle se met à rire de bonheur

\- Oh mon dieu, l'heureuse élue, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit aussitôt, mon enfant comme je m'excuse de vous avoir ignoré !

Joan relève les yeux alors que la duchesse s'assoit à côté d'elle posant une main sur son avant-bras et l'autre sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Comme elle est belle sourit t'elle caressant la joue laiteuse de la jeune femme

\- je pensais que le marquis votre frère refusait toute union ? Lance d'une voix rauque la marquise De Dorset

\- Et bien lui seul pourra vous expliquer les raisons de son revirement, mais il se trouve qu'il a changé d'avis sur la question, et que son choix pour Mademoiselle Joan Watson, étant pleinement convenable, j'ai accepté de lui donner ma bénédiction.

\- Vous avez bien fait, vous avez bien fait répond aussitôt la duchesse, comme j'ai hâte à présent de revoir votre frère, il me tarde d'assister à ce mariage !

Mycroft se lève

\- Permettez-moi de vous montrer dès à présent vos quartiers, vous voulez certainement vous rafraîchir et vous changez après ce long voyage

La duchesse approuve

\- Lise, suives nous, donc " lance-t-elle à la marquise qui la précède avec le duc.

Une fois seule Joan expire profondément, elle avait peut-être plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer à l'idée d'être mariée par arrangement. Etant donné son statut ou plutôt l'absence de statut, elle ne prétendrait jamais à un mariage d'amour, c'était une évidence depuis le début. Mais être confronté cette fois réellement à cette vérité était plutôt éprouvant. Soupirant, elle réajuste sa robe, quoi qu'il arrivât, il fallait faire bonne figure, la liberté était paradoxalement le prix de ce mariage.

"Ai-je raté quelque chose ?"

Elle sursaute levant les yeux vers un homme dans l'entrée du manoir. Se levant aussitôt la jeune femme plisse légèrement les lèvres face à ces yeux émeraude, il était brun, mais ces yeux ne trompaient pas. Il avait les cheveux coupés court, un costume noir et était très grand et mince comme Mycroft. Elle baisse les yeux en réalisant que les yeux plissés, il la détaillait

" Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine des rues, déguisée en bourgeoise, fait au milieu du salon ?  
La jeune femme pâlit. Madame Hudson apparaît

\- Marquis vous voilà enfin, la duchesse, le duc et la marquise viennent d'arriver

Sherlock regarde les calèches à l'extérieur

\- de toute évidence, dîtes moi quelque chose que j'ignore lance-t-il tournant sur lui-même pour regarder Joan. Hudson entend les pas à l'étage et jure pour l'énième fois en entraînant Sherlock dans le jardin avec Joan

\- Comme toujours, vous faisiez la sourde oreille au problème alors Mycroft a dut trouver une solution pour vous éviter la marquise de Dorset

\- Quoi que cette femme puisse avoir comme tare ça ne peut être pire que le simple fait de me marier !

\- Grand dieu mon garçon, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez grimace Hudson

La jeune Watson ne peut s'empêcher de détailler Sherlock Holmes, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait à un homme aussi laid qu'obèse. Sherlock à un bref sourire fier qui s'efface brusquement quand une femme apparaît à l'entrée du jardin

\- Est-ce que cette immonde meringue fleurit et la marquise De Dorset ? "

Joan se décale voulant disparaitre mais une poigne extrêmement forte la ramène. Levant les yeux la jeune femme se retrouve écraser contre le torse du Marquis Holmes qui semblait s'évertuer à faire de son geste la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il laisse sa main solidement ancrée sur sa taille, alors que bizarrement la première pensée de Joan n'est pas de l'indignation, mais une exclamation, il était vraiment très grand par rapport à elle. Mycroft apparaît d'on ne sait où et grimace légèrement en même temps que Sherlock brusquement ceinturé par la marquise De Dorset. Joan parvient alors enfin à se détacher de cet homme. Sherlock se tourne légèrement vers son frère en haussant les sourcils le visage figé entre colère et dégoût. Madame Hudson affiche une mine de désespoir.

" Madame la Marquise je vous prierais de me lâcher s'il-vous-plait " annonce tranquillement Sherlock

Aussitôt, un incroyable silence règne madame Hudson se fige, Sherlock hausse les sourcils, De Dorset avait enfin cessé de glapir. Sherlock une fois libre repose une main incisive sur la taille de Joan posant brièvement ses lèvres sur son front

\- Madame Hudson voudriez-vous bien ramener la future marquise dans sa chambre, j'ai peur que cette chaleur ne soit pas bonne pour elle

\- Bien entendu monsieur coopère aussitôt la gouvernante, entrainant Joan qui secouait ne proteste pas.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai cru un instant que le marquis ferait tout capoter !

Holmes apparaît derrière la gouvernante

\- Ainsi donc mon frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me faire marier dans l'heure qui suit, comme c'est subtil !

Hudson pousse Sherlock à l'intérieur de la chambre

\- Mademoiselle Watson venez entraine t'elle, ensuite en fermant la porte.

Elle baisse les yeux voyant Sherlock l'affronter du regard

\- Cessez ces enfantillages, vous savez très bien que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si vos dettes incessantes de jeu et vos mœurs légères n'avaient pas éveillé la colère de la duchesse !

D'un mou indigné, le marquis ne répond pas.

\- Il nous fallait une solution, vous trouvez une femme était la seule, c'est pourquoi nous avons acheté Joan aux Blaise, c'est votre frère qui la choisit. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre d'un regard que vous y gagnez bien plus qu'il n'en faut au change !

Sherlock glisse son regard sans gêne sur Joan

\- ça n'a jamais était ça qui m'intéresse, mes besoins sont pleinement satisfaits par les filles d'Enola

\- Sauf que vous êtes maintenant un fiancé des plus aimants qui va se voir fermer les portes de toutes les maisons closes de Londres

\- Pardon?!

Hudson hausse les épaules

\- Enola s'est pris d'affection pour cette petite.

\- Petite articule difficilement Sherlock, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire son accoutrement et sa masse osseuse ne laisse que peu de place à l'extrapolation, me prenez-vous pour un pédophile, cette gamine n'a même pas atteint la majorité !

Hudson lève les yeux au ciel

\- Les femmes se marient bien plus jeune de nos jours, et j'ai confiance en la vertu qu'il vous reste pour vous contenter vous-même !

Joan mal à l'aise restée silencieuse

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! S'emporte Sherlock

Hudson folle de rage hausse le ton en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le marquis

\- Je vous signale que si nous avions pris une autre femme plus vieille vous seriez fiancé à bien plus laide que De Dorset et sûrement repassé là où plus d'une centaine d'hommes ont déjà fait leurs chemins. Vous avez de la chance Sherlock Holmes d'avoir un frère qui vous estime assez pour vous offrir une femme de la qualité de Joan Watson en si peu de temps. Et vous avez plus de chance encore que cette gamine que vous insultez reste à vos côtés pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas ! "

Sans autre parole, la gouvernante quitte la pièce suivie de près par Joan


	5. Hors de question !

Merci LaPlumeDeJoy pour ton commentaire ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment d'attirance, juste peut-être du soulagement et de la confiance pour l'avenir. Watson est soulagée de tomber sur un homme qui est loin d'être répugnant physiquement parlant, et Holmes va progressivement se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir Watson. En tout cas avant de parler attirance ces deux fortes têtes vont devoir s'apprivoiser et c'est le thème de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

000000000000000

Dans les brumes du sommeil, Joan met un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Se redressant brusquement les cheveux ébouriffés, elle tombe face à Sherlock Holmes qui la détaille comme toujours sans la moindre gêne. Avec la couverture Joan mal à l'aise cache sa robe de chambre tirant, semble-t-il, cet homme de ses pensées

\- Miss Watson ravis de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillé, la marquise a décampé dans la nuit et la duchesse vient de partir. Madame Hudson est allé au marché, elle s'est semble-t-il réellement prit pour la gouvernante qu'elle est. Mon frère quant à lui prend son travail très à cœur et est parti depuis maintenant 1 heures.

Joan se redresse difficilement sur son lit n'arrivant pas vraiment à suivre Holmes, il parlait tellement vite.

\- En conséquence, je suis seul, et ne pouvant me sustenter pour passer le temps auprès de fille de joie, vous serez celle qui m'occupera !

Ces paroles mettent un long moment avant d'arriver clairement à l'esprit de Joan qui réplique immédiatement sa timidité s'étouffant sous la colère.

\- Hors de question !

Holmes lève légèrement les yeux

\- Je ne pratiquerais pas l'acte sexuel avec vous, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, vous n'êtes même pas tout à fait une femme.

Ne sachant pas très bien comment interpréter cette remarque Joan chasse cette phrase de sa tête retenant l'idée rassurante qu'il ne la toucherait pas.

\- Je vous parlais de stimulation intellectuelle bien évidemment.

Elle écarquille les yeux quand il s'allonge très naturellement dans son propre lit. Serrant la mâchoire Joan serre fortement les couvertures contre elle. D'un regard, elle a l'impression qu'il la transperce.

\- Je suis malgré tout surpris que vous ayez pu atteindre la majorité sans être dépucelé, qu'il s'agisse d'un rapport consenti ou non.

Silencieuse, la jeune femme lui tourne le dos cherchant son peignoir qu'elle enfile avant de quitter rapidement le lit

\- une introvertie comme c'est ennuyeux gémit Sherlock restant parfaitement détendu sur le lit de la jeune femme.

Elle le considère serrant son peignoir contre elle à s'en faire mal.

\- J'ai était auprès de nombreuses personnes comme vous qui ne respectaient ni les règles ni les femmes. Heureusement, il existe malgré tout une règle que ces gens suivent ! L'argent. Une vierge rapporte bien plus, surtout maintenant que les principaux acheteurs de femmes se trouvent être des bourgeois.

Sherlock se redresse haussant légèrement les sourcils

\- Autant vous le dire dès à présent Watson, je ne m'intéresse pas plus à l'argent qu'au sexe

Il se redresse

-Si je suis réticent au mariage, c'est parce que je considère que c'est un simple contrat destiné à l'aliénation de parfait imbécile devant un type accroché à une croix !

\- Étrange opinion de la part d'un homme, dois-je vous rappeler qui si vous resterez parfaitement libre, je serais moi tenu de vivre dans votre ombre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

\- Dîtes moi Miss Watson, vous me semblez plutôt vive pour une sauvage inculte

Elle serre la mâchoire

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas eut la chance d'avoir du sang de marquise, mais j'ai un cerveau comme n'importe qui, et je ne suis pas sauvage !

\- Vous n'êtes pas plus intelligente que la moyenne des femmes

Joan l'affronte du regard, elle savait qu'il voulait la blesser

\- Vous pouvez m'insulter tel qu'il vous plaira qu'importe, le sort qui vous pouvez me réserver n'est qu'infiniment plus doux que celui qui m'attend dehors"

Avec une légère moue, Sherlock quitte sans un mot sa chambre. Elle ferme à clef derrière lui et s'appuie contre la porte. Elle était peut-être timide, placide, fade, mais jamais, jamais elle ne laisserait un homme la piétiner. Quand elle sort de sa chambre, Sherlock Holmes était appuyé contre le mur, il se redresse la regardant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une question revient à l'esprit de Joan

"Comment avez-vous su la première fois que vous m'avez-vous que je n'étais pas de la bourgeoisie ?

\- Une liste très longue de détail comme vos lèvres gercées, les cernes sous vos yeux, cette odeur de lavande, la robe mal ajustée alors que toute femme, si elle s'habille d'elle-même sais comme le faire. Après vous avoir acheté dans un entrepôt mal isolé du froid où vous étiez entassé avec des dizaines d'autres, la gouvernante a jugé bon de vous amener chez Enola pour vous y laver et apprêter, ainsi à l'arrivée de la duchesse, vous étiez parfaitement parée.

Il plisse légèrement la tête en se plaçant dos à elle

\- Mais à présent, c'est surtout le fait que votre robe n'est pas correctement ajustée

Il retire d'un geste ample semblant habitué le pardessus du corset et en saisit fermement les bords les relevant Watson doit d'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber

\- Le serrer au maximum n'est pas bon pour le corps d'une femme de votre âge alors relevé le légèrement et personne ne verra qu'il n'est pas serré.  
Il tire légèrement sur les lacets et pourtant Watson eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, elle baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine. Au moment où Sherlock après avec remis le pardessus revient devant elle avec un regard appréciation.

\- Et ça a l'incommensurable avantage de remonter plus encore la poitrine !

Elle plisse légèrement les yeux avant de se racler la gorge

\- Je devrais retourner voir Enola, pour qu'elle vous autorise à nouveau l'accès à ces filles

Sherlock baisse les yeux vers elle haussant lentement les sourcils, sa supériorité en taille était effrayante, La jeune femme se sent obligé de préciser

\- Mon âge et la nature de notre mariage ne vous permettront pas d'étancher vos besoins, ou de tromper votre ennui, ainsi que vous l'avez dit plus tôt, si cela peut vous rendre plus agréable avec moi. Ou plutôt rendre plus agréable la perspective du mariage, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

Le silence est tellement pesant que Watson cherche désespérément une échappatoire. Finalement quand il parle, elle sursaute

\- Je ne fréquenterais plus les maisons closes pas plus que l'établissement de jeu lance-t-il sèchement.

Elle fronce les sourcils le regardant sans comprendre vraiment cet homme

\- Voyez Miss Watson, je suis égoïste, narcissique, froid, et probablement également cruel. Mais je respecte les engagements que je fais. Vous avez clairement dit que vous passerez votre vie dans mon ombre, il me semble ainsi que vous vous prêtez à bien plus de sacrifice que moi. Il en va donc de ma responsabilité de vous respecter en tant qu'être humain.

Il s'appuie contre le mur visiblement, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée du mariage

\- j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez à l'extérieur, pour que nous parlions de cet engagement, puisqu'il doit se faire, autant que nous fassions les choses correctement"

Surprise la jeune femme plisse sa robe pour se donner contenance, Sherlock lui fait signe de passer devant elle. Dans le hall, chacun enfile son manteau et au moment de sortir Joan voit Sherlock lui ouvrir la porte. Elle passe à l'extérieur une calèche les attendant, à nouveau Sherlock prend grand soin à lui ouvrir la porte et à l'aider à grimper malgré sa robe. Joan n'avait pas l'habitude de porter une robe à paniers et c'était aussi étrange que contraignant. Elle retrouvait en lui son frère, des manières impeccables, en fait-tout en lui était une véritable énigme, il pouvait être charmant et pourtant, la minute suivante très grossier. Leurs embarcations se mettent en route alors que Sherlock lève les yeux vers la jeune femme

" Bien Joan, pour votre confort ainsi que le mien dans notre mariage, je pense que chacun devrait définir quelque règle

Joan hoche la tête, Sherlock lui fait signe de commencer

\- Je veux juste que vous ne me mentiez pas

Il la considère longuement avant de hocher la tête

\- Accordez, je ne vous mentirai jamais. Êtes-vous certaine de n'avoir aucune autre exigence ?

Elle hoche la tête

\- À vous !

\- Plutôt que des exigences, je tiens à vous expliquer qui je suis.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils se cramponnant à l'accoudoir quand la calèche semble passée par un terrain difficile.

\- Je ne serais certainement jamais le mari aimant dont vous rêvé en fait, je suis particulièrement asocial et je ne supporte pas la stupidité et l'ennui. C'est pour ça en fait que j'évite autant que possible les gens. Je ne suis pas un sentimental, je ne vous aimerais jamais, mais je pourrais avec le temps accepter réellement votre présence à mes côtés.

La jeune femme hausse les épaule

\- Je viens de la rue, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à rencontrer le mari idéal, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de ne pas vivre dans la rue, et mourir là comme si je n'avais jamais existé."


	6. Vous aidez la police

De toutes les choses possibles et imaginables, Joan n'aurait jamais cru finir là, quand le marquis Holmes avait souhaité qu'elle l'accompagne en sortie. Les ruelles tout autour d'elle était si étroite qu'ils avaient dut terminer le trajet à pied n'atteignant la destination tant désirée qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Plissant à peine le nez, habitué de ce peu d'hygiène depuis qu'elle avait vécu dans ce misérable entrepôt, elle lève les yeux autour d'elle. L'ensemble des maisons de ce quartier était si petit qu'elle ne devait excéder le nombre de deux-pièces, la plupart du temps sans étage. Elle imaginait les pauvres gens trainer d'un pas lent et lasse dans ses ruelles n'évitant plus la boue et marchant sans but encore et encore. C'était dans ce genre d'environnement qu'elle avait grandi avant d'être expédiée à l'orphelinat et d'à nouveau être renvoyé dans la rue. Elle soupire, ce n'était pas pour ressasser le passé qu'elle était là, mais pour une raison quelque part bien plus macabre. Baissant les yeux vers le morceau d'un bras simplement laissé là sur le pavé Joan se demande encore une fois ce qu'elle fait ici. Holmes lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans un lieu si loin du confort de son rang, l'odeur ne l'incommode pas plus que le bras entre eux. Il discutait avec un homme en uniforme qui semblait vraisemblablement être un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Fronçant les sourcils Joan examine la mine soucieuse de cet homme, il était tout particulièrement préoccupé. Un homme de sa stature n'exprimait pas ses inquiétudes à un marquis de passage, Holmes connaissait parfaitement cet homme, et mieux encore cet homme lui faisait confiance, et certainement plus encore attendait quelque chose de lui. Au bout d'un interminable échange qu'elle n'entend pas, il revient vers elle

" Bien Joan, puisque nous serons, par la suite, amené à régulièrement nous côtoyer, je pensais qu'il était nécessaire que je partage avec vous ma principale activité pour tromper l'ennui.

La phrase d'Holmes résonne dans sa tête alors que Joan ne peut subitement plus détacher son regard du bras

\- Vous aidez la police."

Sherlock retenant un geste de la main qui accompagné son début de discours d'explication ouvre légèrement la bouche alors qu'aucun mot n'en sort. Il finit par froncer les sourcils. Joan savait que dans son regard, il posait une question qu'il refusait de formuler à voix haute "comment le savait-elle ?"

\- Vous avez parlé de stimulation intellectuelle pour tromper l'ennuie et vous semblez proche de cet officier, vous devez probablement régulièrement le voir, et on ne vient pas à l'endroit où on a retrouvé un corps, ou du moins en partie, quand on veut simplement voir un ami

Elle s'arrête un moment avant de poursuivre se doutant bien qu'il demandait implicitement son avis sur la situation à laquelle, elle était confrontée. Elle hausse les sourcils

\- Votre sens aiguisé de l'observation est trop important pour ne pas être exploité, qu'importent vos raisons, j'imagine que la finalité est tout à fait louable.

Il l'analyse un moment avant de s'éloigner à nouveau sans un mot. La jeune femme baisse les yeux s'éloignant de plusieurs pas pour mettre encore plus de distance entre ce bras et elle. À distance raisonnable, elle regarde Holmes étudier brièvement les maisons aux alentours avant de reporter son attention au bras. Joan, quant à elle, se prend à se demander d'où lui venait ce sens de l'observation avant de penser à Mycroft, avait-il usé de ces mêmes observations et déductions pour la choisir ?

\- Miss Watson, vous pensez trop fort ! Peste Holmes

Elle s'apprête à rétorquer avant de se retenir, c'était inutile. Au bout d'un moment, le regard du marquis change et il revient vers Joan

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Que... Quoi ? Peine-t-elle à articuler levant les yeux vers lui, vous êtes sérieux ?

Il lève les yeux d'agacement avant de rétorquer d'une voix cinglante

\- À votre avis !

Elle soupire avant de s'approcher avec une grimace de cette main, c'était proprement répugnant, mais Joan fit l'effort de se pencher pour être plus attentive, quelque chose lui disait que l'estime d'Holmes était importante. Et visiblement, ce n'était qu'intellectuellement qu'elle pourrait l'obtenir. Étudiant les ongles, elle finit par froncer les sourcils, Holmes prêt d'elle hausse les siens

\- Oui Miss Watson ?

\- Et bien ces ongles sont impeccables, ce bras ne devrait pas être là.

Lestrade dévisage Joan avant de plisser lèvre et sourcils en regardant le bras sur le sol, ce n'était pour lui rien d'autre qu'un bras.  
Cette fois Holmes pose sur elle pour la première fois un regard trahissant un vif intérêt.

\- et la blessure ?

\- La peau, on dirait qu'elle a était arraché et les os écrasés

\- Holmes ?

Joan sursaute et se redresse en voyant l'officier revenir

\- Ah Lestrade, je vous présente, Miss Watson, ma fiancée

Celui-ci regarde la jeune femme en plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils relevant également légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, il semblait ne pas croire un traitre mot de ce qu'Holmes disait. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et salut poliment Joan

\- Alors ? Engage-t-il finalement

\- Vous cherchez le cadavre d'un bourgeois d'une trentaine d'années

\- Un règlement de comptes avec un paysan qui aurait mal tourné ?

\- Et bien en fait non lance Holmes en se redressant.

Joan se décale légèrement leurs différences de taille l'intimidait sans cesse. Lestrade le dévisage un instant et le silence s'installe inconfortable jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se décide à s'expliquer

\- Si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas trouvé le bras, mais le corps, peut-être maladroitement caché. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un l'a délibérément placé là où il ne devrait pas être."

00000000000000000

" Vous êtes bien songeuse miss

La jeune femme lève les yeux vers Holmes, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la calèche et que celle-ci faisait route pour le manoir, ils n'avaient plus échangé la moindre parole.

\- Je comprends mieux votre crainte au sujet de ma réaction quand vous m'avez emmené là-bas.

Holmes fronce légèrement les sourcils curieux.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je dois craindre monsieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redresse légèrement alors qu'elle poursuit

\- Nous revenons d'une ruelle malfamée, où un bras a était déposé là afin d'humilier la mémoire de sa victime. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas semblé vous voir auparavant plus heureux que vous ne l'êtes en ce moment.

\- Miss Watson comme je vous l'ai dit je ne serais jamais, et en aucun cas, le mari aimant que...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, elle soupire. J'ai l'impression parfois que vous oublié à qui vous parlez

Il la détaille un moment

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien

Elle sourit légèrement

\- Non au contraire, en dépit de vos capacités d'observation, vous vous noyez dans des préjugés. Mes origines ne font pas de moi une inculte, et encore moins une rêveuse. Il m'apparaît qu'un homme aussi prétentieux que vous l'êtes ne devrait pas commettre cette erreur.

C'est au tour de Holmes de sourire et ce même si elle vient de le moucher.

\- La vérité Miss Watson, puisque c'est votre unique condition, c'est que je sais pertinemment ce que vous valez. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demandais jusqu'où vous étiez prête à aller pour tenter de m'impressionner

Elle serre la mâchoire alors qu'il plisse les yeux

\- Pendant ces moments, pour l'instant peu nombreux, que nous avons passés ensemble vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous éloigner de moi à chaque fois que je tentais de m'approcher. Tout comme vous fuyez mon regard et contenez le malaise que vous ressentez en ma présence. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis prétentieux assène-t-il froidement.

Alors qu'elle pense qu'il va s'arrêter et la laisser dans un silence inconfortable, il poursuit sur le même ton. La jeune femme se prend à regretter qu'il ne se taise pas.

\- Alors dîtes moi miss Watson pourquoi alors que vous m'évitez, vous tentez désespérément d'attirer mon attention ? "


	7. Ils brillaient d'audace et de rage

Merci Neiflheim de ne pas t'être transformer en râleuse en lisant cette histoire ;) Les premiers chapitres de mes histoires sont généralement très courts parce qu'ils me permettent d'organiser mes idées, sinon je pars dans tous les sens^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre où tu verras que Watson n'est pas encore prête a "affronter" Sherlock

Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise Poupinette7 puisqu'elle est écrite spécialement pour toi, et que la romance n'est d'ordinaire pas vraiment mon domaine d'écriture. Et ne t-inquiète pas j'y apporterais la passion que tu veux :p

Encore merci pour tes commentaires LaPlumeDeJoy, la relation Holmes/Joan avance certes lentement pour l'instant mais ce n'est que pour planter le décor, je travaille bien entendu à un prochain rapprochement même si le chapitre suivant semble de mauvaise augure.

Et enfin merci au dernier commentaire d'un invité, j'essaye de soigner au maximum mon écriture alors ce compliment me fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas répondu. À quoi cela aurait-il servi, cet homme était aussi exaspérant que perspicace, il trouvera seul bien assez tôt. Le problème était que Joan n'était pas certaine de vouloir qu'il sache. Elle regarde un long moment ses souliers de velours en repensant à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé quand Mycroft l'avait acheté. Joan s'était dit que ce serait facile, faire semblant pour vivre dans le confort et la sécurité. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait à l'évidence qu'être auprès d'un homme lui poserait bien des problèmes. Depuis le début, la jeune femme prenait sur elle pour s'affirmer, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'une peur la rongeait à mesure que Sherlock Holmes posait ses yeux sur elle. Les frères Blaises avaient préservé sa virginité comme un joyau, qui, ils le savaient leur rapporterait en temps voulu tout l'or qu'ils voudraient. Mais tous les regards ou les gestes de convoitises étaient à jamais gravés sur son corps, comme l'étaient les cicatrices et les brûlures. Elle n'avait jamais été traitée comme une femme, ce n'était guère plus qu'un animal. Holmes était un homme et plus encore, il n'était pas aimant, et elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, il l'abandonnerait. Elle relève ses yeux réalisant soudain qu'ils débordaient de larmes contenues. Pour l'instant, elle vivait dans le confort, mais celui-ci impliquait inexorablement la peur d'être abandonné et de tout perdre. Rien de tout cela ne lui appartenait et elle était l'esclave de ce confort. Quand la calèche s'arrête Holmes sort le premier et aide Joan à sortir, elle distingue à peine qu'il s'apprête à parler quand elle tourne la tête se dirigeant rapidement vers le manoir, pendant le reste de la journée et de la semaine, elle l'évite avec toute l'attention possible.

00000000000

Plissant légèrement les lèvres dans une expression songeuse Sherlock soupire d'agacement. La situation avec Joan l'agaçait au plus au point. Il baisse les yeux, non en fait, il se mentait à lui-même, c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir la déchiffrer aussi facilement que tous les autres qui l'agaçait réellement.  
Mycroft regarde un long moment son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps aussi perdu

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant mon frère ?

Comme surpris le concerné relève la tête

\- Une affaire.

L'ainé sourit

\- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Sherlock.

Celui-ci ne relève pas levant les yeux en entendant des pas venir vers eux, il les baisse de désintérêt presque aussitôt alors que Madame Hudson traverse le salon.

\- Sherlock, Joan est dans le jardin murmure alors très simplement Mycroft étudiant attentivement son thé.

\- qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Réplique son frère.

Nullement impressionné, Mycroft sourit toujours

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à la comprendre, fais comme tout le monde, parle."

Énervé, le jeune homme ne lui adresse pas un regard en quittant la pièce.

00000000000

Il faisait plutôt bon pour un après-midi en plein hiver. La neige avait fondu le ciel bien que gris irradié d'une lumière claire, le vent s'était couché et il faisait frais mais doux. Profitant un instant de l'air Joan assise sur un banc regardait l'étendue des jardins de la propriété. Mycroft la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec son habituel sourire.

" Joan, j'ose espérer que ma présence ne vous gêne pas

La jeune femme secoue la tête et lui sourit

\- Votre présence ne me gêne jamais Mycroft, je crois même que vous m'apaisez

\- Il faut bien que l'un des deux frères y parviennent

Elle plisse les lèvres dans une expression gênée.

\- Joan, il inspire comme s'il devait préparer ce qu'il allait dire, ou avant un long discours. Si Sherlock semble un bon parti socialement parlant pour vous, je me doute qu'il n'est pas le plus qualifié pour vous... Initier à la vie de couple.

Joan tourne la tête vers Mycroft surpris de son audace.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir Joan. Dans notre famille, aucune femme n'a jamais était considérée comme inférieure aux hommes, et que vous le croyez ou non, vous avez autant de pouvoir sur Sherlock qu'il peut en avoir sur vous.

\- Votre frère est farouchement indépendant, je n'aurais jamais d'autorité sur lui.

\- Ne vous laissez pas faire, s'il vous a dit qu'il n'était pas aimant, rendez le, s'il prétend ne pas pouvoir vous offrir la place que vous méritez auprès de lui, prenez là. Je ne veux pas que vous vous voyez comme un cadeau que je lui aurais offert. J'attends beaucoup plus que ça, et c'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi.

Elle le regarde s'étant justement toujours demandé pourquoi.

\- Vous m'avez regardé Joan, même si on vous l'interdisait, vous m'avez regardé droit dans les yeux, et ils brillaient d'audace et de rage, personne ne pourra jamais vous soumettre à quoi que ce soit.

Il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Et je ne le laisserais jamais vous faire du mal "


	8. Vous êtes plutôt attendrissante

Desolé pour le petit retard, les dernières semaines de cours étaient mouvementées, quoi qu'il en soit voilà le chapitre 8, juste après les réponses à vos commentaires...XD

Contente d'avoir pu te réconcilier avec Mycroft, LaPlumeDeJoy ;) J'ai toujours envisagé, peut-être à tort, « mon Mycroft » comme un mélange entre celui d'Elementary et celui de la série Sherlock. C'est-à-dire l'intelligence, la subtilité et l'élégance de celui de Sherlock avec la douceur et l'instinct protecteur de celui d'Elementary. En tout cas, j'adore ce personnage, mais malheureusement, j'ai parfois l'impression que l'incarnation de ces traits dans les deux séries est une espèce d'exagération. Quant à la relation entre Mycroft et Joan, personnellement, je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée.

Merci Neiflheim pour ces quelques fautes relevées, que j'ai rectifiées. Je n'aime pas faire lire quelque chose bourré de faute, à quelqu'un, c'est désagréable. J'utilise un correcteur et je me relis tout le temps, mais malheureusement il en reste toujours quelques-unes ^^

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000

Joan a l'impression d'étouffer, c'était une sensation insupportable qui lui faisait presque regretter la rue. Elle fronce les sourcils de douleurs, songeant que demain à nouveau, elle retraversera cette épreuve. Le port du corset n'était réellement pas pour Joan une condition acceptable à la bienséance

" Miss Watson, tenez bon ! Assure avec zèle madame Hudson qui tire fermement et d'un geste sec sur les lacets. Dans un sursaut, l'ensemble se resserre uniformément et reste en place alors que Joan étouffe

\- Joan ! Sherlock Holmes s'arrête au milieu de la pièce voyant sa jeune future épouse échevelée, seulement vêtu d'un corset et de jupons. Elle fulmine d'agacement les mains devant son décolleté. Parfaitement impassible, le marquis reprend

\- Je vais en ville pour une autre affaire, Mycroft m'a dis que devant être une dame, vous ne pouvez m'accompagner.  
Il semble déçu, mais elle n'était pas prête à le parier.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je voulais vous prévenir de mon départ, vous n'aurez aujourd'hui pas à m'éviter.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui alors qu'il lui tourne déjà le dos

\- Marquis !

Sherlock s'arrête incertain avant de tourner la tête. Joan se tourne vers Madame Hudson

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

La gouvernante hoche la tête quittant la chambre et fermant derrière elle. Sherlock hausse les sourcils engageant la jeune femme à vite parler

\- Je suis désolé de ma réaction suite à vos paroles lors de notre première sortie. Le fait est que je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à vous répondre

\- et aujourd'hui, vous l'êtes ?

\- Non mais vous avez probablement besoin de l'entendre.

Il la regarde impassible n'affirmant ni ne réfutant les propos de la concernée.

\- J'ai pris cette sortie comme un challenge que je pensais avoir réussi, jusqu'à ce que vous ne me renvoyiez à la figure tout ce que j'essayais de cacher.

Il s'apprête à répondre, mais elle l'arrête d'un geste

\- Et donc pour vous répondre, vous aviez raison, j'essayais d'attirer votre attention pour la plus égoïste et simple des raisons, je ne veux pas retourner dans cet entrepôt.

Sherlock baisse les yeux un bref instant.

\- Le milieu duquel vous venez, justement, m'engage à croire qu'il y a autre chose.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il exige une réponse, et pourtant, il lève les yeux au ciel un bref instant avant de sortir de la poche de son costume une montre

\- Je suis en retard constate-t-il impassible

\- Allez-y, je ne veux pas vous retarder d'avantage

Il plisse légèrement les lèvres restant un long moment immobile, au point que Watson plisse légèrement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Quand finalement, il bouge à nouveau, c'est pour rapidement marcher vers elle.

\- Que mon frère aille au diable, vous venez avec moi ! "

D'un geste expert Sherlock ajuste le jupon de la jeune femme, desserre le corset avant de lui enfiler la longue jupe, la chemise blanche qu'il glisse sous la jupe, il se place en face d'elle enroulant sous le col de la chemise un magnifique ruban noir, elle a dû mal à suivre ses mouvements, mais il fait un joli nœud avant de lui enfiler une chemise au-dessus de l'ensemble qu'il ferme et dans laquelle il glisse les deux extrémités du ruban en tirant un peu pour gonfler l'ensemble. L'attention qu'il semblait lui porter était méticuleuse, au point d'être quasi gênante. Joan n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement, il s'éloigne lui lançant un bref regard d'acceptation avant de lui tendre la main

" Venez donc ! "

Elle le rend et le suit jusqu'au hall où il lui tend rapidement un long manteau de fourrure. La jeune femme constate qu'il neigeait à nouveau. Le cocher parapluie en main les attendait à l'entrée. La jeune femme hésitante s'engage dans l'allée glissante. D'un sourire, probablement poussé par la fierté masculine, Sherlock l'attrape par la taille quand elle manque de glisser et ne la lâche qu'une fois arrivé devant la calèche.  
Elle y monte avec l'appuie du marquis et s'installe sur la banquette face à la route. Fermant les yeux, elle profite un instant de la chaleur réconfortante de la fourrure.  
Holmes s'assoit face à elle. La regardant un long moment.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par lâcher Joan mal à l'aise

\- Je n'arrive pas à...

Il fronce les sourcils, de longue minute passe, la jeune femme pense même qu'il ne terminera pas sa phrase, mais Sherlock reprend

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous déchiffrer Joan et ça m'agace

Elle fronce les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre.

\- Peut-être qu'avec le temps, j'y parviendrais, mais cela n'est encore jamais arrivé. Jamais personne n'a était un obstacle à ma compréhension.

Cette fois-ci, elle répond légèrement vexée

\- Je suis donc un obstacle...

Il sourit légèrement

\- j'imagine sans crainte que mon frère vous a dit de ne pas vous laisser faire, de me combattre.

\- Selon ses termes, il a plutôt sous-entendu le fait que je doive vous apprivoiser.

\- Et votre soudaine audace m'annonce que le message est clairement passé

\- Effectivement.

Il se penche alors vers elle si près qu'elle cesse aussitôt de respirer

\- C'est parfait, je préfère les femmes légèrement revêches

Joan le fusille du regard, reprenant son souffle quand il retourne à sa place.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête Joan, ne pas vous toucher n'implique pas que je ne peux vous taquinez. Je trouve même cela, plus excitant que le contact lui-même.

Stupéfaite, elle cligne des yeux un bref instant tombant sur le regard de Sherlock qui brillait d'une étrange lueur.

\- Mon frère a au moins raison sur un point, vous êtes une compagne au physique des plus acceptables.

Sherlock ne la lâche pas du regard avant de sourire légèrement.

\- et vous êtes plutôt attendrissante quand vous rougissez.

Se repassant encore et encore les mots de Mycroft, la jeune femme lève les yeux affrontant son interlocuteur du regard

\- Et vous moins laid que je ne le pensais "

Il sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois Joan y croit vraiment.


	9. Pourquoi ne croyez vous pas en l'amour ?

Merci Neiflheim et LaPlumeDeJoy pour vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours envie de faire évoluer ma fic ! J'ai essayé, après une panne d'inspiration flagrante, de faire un chapitre plus long pour relancer un peu la fic et introduire de nouvelles intrigues , j'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

Le trajet en calèche avait cette fois semblé durer une éternité, Joan sort difficilement tant elle était courbaturée. Sherlock se permet ainsi de l'attraper par la taille pour lui faire descendre la dernière marche de la calèche.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Joan, nous ne referons pas ce trajet éprouvant aujourd'hui"

Fronçant les sourcils Joan le dévisage voulant le questionner, mais il se défile s'éloignant pour rejoindre Lestrade. La jeune femme s'étirant légèrement regarde alors ce qui l'entoure. Cette fois, ils étaient dans une ville au centre de laquelle un énorme bâtiment était érigé. Lestrade regarde encore Joan en deux fois avant de dire quelque chose à Sherlock qui lève les yeux vers elle. Mal à l'aise la jeune femme fait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Le cocher tourne la tête vers Joan

" Madame Watson, souhaitez-vous que je vous ramène, vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Elle entrouvre les lèvres Sherlock apparaissant avant qu'elle ne réponde

\- Ce sera tout Alistair, vous pouvez rentrer, passez nous prendre demain à la première heure."

Watson baisse les yeux vers la main de Holmes qui avait atterri sur sa taille, elle le dévisage.

" Ce pauvre Lestrade n'est pas habitué à me voir avec une femme, et qui plus est, la même femme à plusieurs enquêtes de suites.

Ne relevant pas la jeune femme cherche du regard la raison éventuelle de leurs venues. Mais Lestrade était tranquillement débout au milieu d'une petite ruelle fleuri dans laquelle il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un cadavre.

\- Pourquoi nous sommes là ?

\- Vous ne devinez pas ?

Elle soupire agacée

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement me répondre ?

Sherlock se redresse visiblement très fière de lui.

\- Pourquoi répondre à une question qui est évidente.

Soupirant d'exaspération la jeune femme s'écarte d'Holmes pour rejoindre Lestrade

\- Bonjour Monsieur

Il incline la tête dans un salut plutôt hostile mais curieux. Holmes n'avait pas bougé de la place qu'il occupait

\- Est-ce que le marquis est sur une autre affaire ?

Lestrade dévisage la jeune femme au point de la mettre mal à l'aise avant de répondre

\- Disparition

Elle lance un regard noir à Holmes.

\- En quoi une disparition est évidente !

Il hausse les épaules

\- il n'y a pas de cadavre.

Se maudissant Joan s'écarte laissant Sherlock se placer à côté de Lestrade.

\- ça fait trois jours qu'un dénommé John Fisher a disparu sa femme Vanessa accuse l'entreprise Moriarty Corp d'en être responsable

Plissant légèrement les lèvres Joan baisse les yeux.

\- il y travaillait en tant que comptable.

Sherlock songeur reste comme souvent immobile un long moment

\- Pourrions-nous aller voir la femme de notre cher comptable ?

Lestrade hoche la tête les emmenant à l'autre bout de la ruelle

\- Elle vit juste ici. Allez-y, elle ne me laissera pas entrer.

Joan hausse les sourcils alors que Sherlock penche légèrement la tête

\- Il a toujours était maladroit avec les familles des victimes.

Le Marquis s'apprête à frapper quand Joan le retient

\- peut-être que je devrais y aller seule

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rembarre, mais au lieu de ça, il recule d'un pas.

\- Faites donc "

Elle se plisse les lèvres et réajuste sa robe comme à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de rassembler son courage. D'une main engourdie, elle frappe à la porte. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années cheveux lâches lui ouvre les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux rougis.

" Bonjour madame, je suis désolé de vous importuner, je m'appelle Joan Watson et je travaille avec l'inspecteur Lestrade

La femme hoche la tête même si elle semblait embrouillée à la moindre parole

\- Auriez-vous du temps pour que nous discutions un peu ?

\- O... Oui, bien sûr.

Watson lui sourit d'un air rassurant entrant.

Holmes plisse légèrement les lèvres sursautant quand Lestrade arrivé tout près de lui lance

\- Alors ce n'est pas une prostituée ?"

00000000000

D'une main tremblante, son hôte essaye de servir du thé sans y parvenir. Watson d'une main douce saisit la théière remplissant les deux tasses.

" merci.

\- Madame Fisher, je sais que c'est très éprouvant, mais nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Elle hoche la tête mains noué sur ses genoux

\- Bien alors quand a-t-il disparut ?

\- Mardi matin. Il est parti au travail mardi matin vers 6 h 30

\- Et il devait rentrer ?

\- vers 18 heures

Joan hoche la tête, elle avait l'impression qu'un énorme point l'empêcher de respirer, c'était très difficile de parler à cette femme écrasée par la douleur.

\- Vous vous êtes rendu tout de suite compte qu'il n'était pas rentré ?

\- Non, je me suis endormi tôt et quand je me suis réveillé pour rejoindre la chambre, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là

\- mais vous avez attendu jusqu'à vendredi pour aller à son travail

\- Il lui arrivait parfois quand il était pris par un dossier d'y travailler deux jours de suites sans s'arrêter, mais quand le jour suivant je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de mon mari, j'ai compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé alors je suis allé à son travail et j'ai alerté la police parce qu'ils ne me laissent pas entrer

\- la direction de Moriarty Corp ?

\- oui.

Retenant la moindre information Joan reprend

\- Est-ce qu'il avait un comportement différent ces derniers jours ?

\- Non, il était agité, mais mon mari est pratiquement toujours sur le nerf depuis qu'il travaille là-bas, je suis sûr que tout est de leur faute, il lui on fait quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée !

Tempérant la jeune femme Joan se lève

\- Je vais parler à l'inspecteur Lestrade et je suis avec mon...

La jeune femme hésite un long moment avant de se reprendre

\- Avec un ami qui nous assiste également, il a d'étonnantes compétences, nous trouverons votre mari.

\- Merci beaucoup

Joan quitte la maison se dirigeant tendue vers Holmes qui plisse légèrement les lèvres

\- Entrevu excellent, Joan, vous avez visiblement du sang d'enquêteur dans les veines

\- Vous m'avez espionné ?!

\- Simple contrôle de la situation et pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que Lestrade m'interrogeait à propos de vos tendances sexuelles

\- Pardon ?!

Elle lance un regard à Lestrade qui s'écarte d'un air faussement innocent.

\- J'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où vous m'avez présenté, un ami avec d'étonnantes compétences, vraiment ?

Joan détourne la tête

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que j'étais votre fiancé ?

\- Cette femme a probablement perdu son mari objecte Joan

Sherlock sourit une demi-seconde

\- Bonne excuse Joan j'y croirais presque. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons appris des choses très intéressantes

Le regardant dubitative, alors que Lestrade trouvait les fleurs soudainement très intéressantes, Joan réplique

\- comme ?

\- Et bien pour commencer Monsieur Fisher est un menteur qui trompe sa femme

\- je vous demande pardon ? Coupe Joan en le dévisageant

Sherlock semble ennuyé, mais il explique malgré tout

\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des comptables qui aiment leur travail ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Monsieur Fisher quittait la maison à 6h30 pour revenir à 18h et selon sa femme il restait même parfois des nuits entières sur un dossier, balivernes ! Il avait une maîtresse !

\- Où alors il aimait vraiment son travail insiste la jeune femme

Un instant Sherlock la considère avant de finalement faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu pour reprendre

\- Nous devrions retrouver cette maîtresse

\- alors selon vous il ne s'est pas enfui avec elle ?

Sherlock baisse les yeux vers Joan avec intérêt

\- Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien aux hommes vous.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel

\- Quand un homme fréquente deux femmes en même temps, arrêter et la dernière chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. La relation amoureuse n'est que plus passionnée quand elle est interdite !

\- Ou alors, insiste t'elle, s'était un homme appliqué dans son travail qui a trouvé des informations qu'il n'aurait pas dues, peut-être que Madame Fisher a raison et que Moriarty Corp cache quelque chose.

\- J'attendais justement que vous disiez ça, mais avant arrêtons-nous pour nous restaurer !"

Après avoir diné avec Lestrade dans un des restaurants de la ville, ce dernier guide Joan et Sherlock devant l'entreprise Moriarty Corp avant de repartir pour une autre affaire. Comme prévenue, la direction conduit aussitôt Joan et Sherlock au bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci derrière son bureau se lève en les voyant entrer. Il sourit attrapant délicatement la main de Joan pour la porter à ses lèvres.

" James Moriarty, je suis plus qu'enchanté !

Mal à l'aise elle s'écarte aussi vite que possible alors qu'Holmes et Moriarty échangent une poignée de main à l'issue de laquelle Joan est surprise que le chef d'entreprise est survécu.

\- Merci de nous recevoir Monsieur Moriarty

\- je vous en pris, je veux que mon entreprise soit lavée des accusations de Madame Fisher

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur John Fisher ? Engage Sherlock

\- et bien absolument rien, justement ! Lance Moriarty en levant les mains.

\- comment ça ?

\- John Fisher n'est jamais entré dans cette entreprise pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a jamais travaillé pour nous !

\- Sa femme nous a dis que c'était l'un de vos comptables

\- et bien soit elle vous ment, soit c'est lui qui lui a menti depuis le début. Toujours est-il que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous mettiez la lumière sur cette affaire parce que mon entreprise se retrouve salie à la mémoire d'un homme qui n'a jamais franchi ses murs.

Sherlock impassible hoche la tête

\- Et bien nous vous remercions pour cet entretien

\- je vous en pris, tenez moi au courant de l'avancé de votre enquête.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas."

Trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit Joan suit Sherlock à l'extérieure

" comment est-ce possible ? Il aurait menti à sa femme

\- Pas forcément, vous n'aviez peut-être pas tort

Joan secoue la tête

\- il ne mentait pas, j'en suis convaincu.

Il penche la tête en regardant la jeune femme

\- Comment pouvez-vous le certifier, il existe de très bon menteur

\- je sais je suis née et j'ai grandi parmi eux.

Sherlock se poste devant la jeune femme

\- Ecoutez Joan ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne mentait pas que John Fisher n'a jamais travaillé ici, il n'existe aucun chef d'entreprise qui puisse connaitre l'ensemble des noms de ses employés

\- quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait disparaitre Fisher des dossiers de l'entreprise ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Et bien dans l'hypothèse où vous aviez raison et qu'il se révéler être un comptable des plus assidus, alors il aura trouvé quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Un employé qui se sert dans les caisses de l'entreprise

Sherlock hoche la tête

\- En effaçant la connexion entre Moriarty Corp et Ficher, notre coupable qui est aussi employé à cette entreprise se protège.

Joan inquiète baisse les yeux

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si nous avons raison, alors il y a plus de chance qu'il soit mort.

Sherlock penche la tête surpris de la sollicitude et de l'espoir qui animaient Joan sans qu'elle-même s'en aperçoive. C'étaient des qualités inestimables surtout quand on savait d'où elle venait.

\- Depuis le début Joan il était évident qu'il soit mort, le monde n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance a des personnes comme monsieur et madame Ficher.

\- Vous les avez catégorisé si vite, pourquoi avez-vous tout de suite voulu qu'il soit un mari infidèle

\- Parce qu'ils le sont presque tous.

Sherlock semble chercher ses mots avant de reprendre

\- Si comme vous l'avez constaté, dans notre famille les femmes sont respectées, n'oubliez pas que dans le reste de notre société, ce n'est pas le cas. L'adultère est l'adage des hommes de notre époque.

\- Je suis peut-être la preuve parfaite que l'homme est cruel, mais je refuse de croire qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

\- Il est temps de partir lance Sherlock

\- Pourquoi ne croyez vous pas en l'amour ?

Il détourne son regard

\- L'amour n'est rien d'autre que le résultat d'un désir physique régulier pour une personne. Désir physique qui n'existe que parce que pour survivre comme n'importe quelle autre espèce l'homme doit se reproduire

Dévisageant Sherlock, Joan secoue la tête

\- Celle qui vous a rendu comme ça, vous a vraiment détruit.

Mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connait, Sherlock Holmes lui tourne le dos

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

\- je vous suis."

Sherlock et Joan marche silencieusement débouchant dans l'allée principale de la ville, ils passent devant de magnifiques maisons débouchant finalement devant un hôtel. Le gérant les accueille avec le sourire

" Bonjours monsieur, madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous voudrions une chambre s'il vous plait

\- Oh cela risque d'être compliqué…..

\- Au nom de Holmes.

L'homme semble changer brusquement d'expression

\- Voilà monsieur notre plus belle suite !

Holmes prend les clés qu'il lui tend entrainant Joan à sa suite

\- pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ?

\- C'est notre hôtel.

Joan dévisage Sherlock, elle avait compris que les Holmes étaient plutôt aisés, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Vous n'avez demandé qu'une chambre ? murmure alors Joan

\- Oui, cela pose un problème ? Nous n'y passerons qu'une nuit

Ravalant son appréhension Joan hoche la tête.

\- je n'ais pas mes vêtements de nuit en revanche lance t'elle

Holmes hausse les épaules

\- qui s'en soucie, vos jupons feront l'affaire.

Une fois devant la porte Joan se pince les lèvres. Sherlock ouvre tranquillement la porte la laissant entrer avant lui.

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Non, je suis surtout fatiguée

Il hoche la tête.

La jeune femme tournant le dos à Sherlock retire chaussure et bas.

\- Voulez vous une aide quelconque avec ce corset ?

Elle analyse la situation

\- Joan soupire Sherlock

\- Oui, oui je sais. Faites donc"

Il hoche la tête dénouant les lacets du vêtement. Libérée la jeune femme le laisse tomber sur le sol et dénoue ses cheveux. Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les cheveux d'ébène tomber naturellement dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle retire le ruban autour du col de sa chemise, la dite chemise, et finalement ses jupes. Ce n'était de toute façon ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. En revanche quand elle se retourne la jeune femme reste figé. Holmes s'était également dévêtu ne gardant que son pantalon de toile.

" Vous appréciez la vue Joan ?

Elle détourne le regard, gênée, avant de balbutier

\- je suis surprise que vous ayez des tatouages

Sherlock hausse les épaules en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- les tatouages existent depuis l'Egypte ancienne, il ne s'agit plus là d'une atteinte aux mœurs, mais d'un nouvel art Joan.

Un long silence suit sa phrase finalement Sherlock sourit

\- je vous taquine, Joan ne vous gênez pas pour les regarder s'ils vous intriguent à ce point

Elle tourne la tête ne regardant pas les tatouages, mais lui-même

\- Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les sourcils avant de s'allonger au-dessus de la couverture du lit. Il désigne un petit M, encré dans la peau au niveau des reins

\- Le premier n'était pas volontaire, je me suis retrouvé emmêlé dans une espèce d'organisation en travaillant sur une enquête, il me fallait des réponses, ils voulaient un nouveau membre.

Regardant le tatouage concerné la jeune femme plus à l'aise s'assoit confortablement sur le lit, tournée vers lui.  
Il avait d'autre petit tatouage sur les bras, mais un qu'elle avait vu précédemment l'intriguait

\- Pourquoi 26.2 ?

Le visage de Sherlock se ferme légèrement alors qu'il répond

\- le 26 février, la date à laquelle j'ai décidé d'arrêter la drogue.

\- quelle drogue ?

\- Des substances extraites de plantes psychotropes ou de l'opium

Joan hoche la tête, elle avait vu de nombreuses personnes en prendre durant sa captivité, les frères Blaise mâchaient régulièrement des feuilles de coca ou de chanvre.  
Laissant son regard se perdre Joan se rend à l'évidence qu'un homme à l'intelligence et au physique de Sherlock Holmes était, on ne peut plus, rare.

\- Vous auriez pu choisir. Pourquoi avoir attendu l'ultimatum de votre frère ?

Sherlock croise ses mains derrière la tête

\- j'imagine que je n'y accordais pas la moindre importance, je ne vois le mariage que comme une formalité, qui, ne m'empêcherait certainement pas de poursuivre mes activités comme je l'entends.

Elle fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre son point de vue

\- c'est comme ça que vous voyez notre mariage ?

Tournant la tête vers Joan, Sherlock se redresse

\- Non Joan, je vois notre mariage comme un partenariat.

La jeune femme le regarde sachant ce que voulait vraiment dire cette phrase, il l'acceptait à ses côtés

\- Vous m'en voyez rassurée murmure-t-elle

Sherlock la détaille avant se pincer les lèvres

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes soulagée ou déçue

\- soulagée, infiniment soulagée, même si de toute façon, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que le mari qui me soit imposé, m'accorde de l'attention.

\- Joan, je vais vous aider à voir les choses telles que je les vois, et plus, important encore à vous défendre, car si ce mariage ne répondra pas à vos éventuelles exigences en tant que femme, il y répondra en tant qu'être humains, indépendant et libre.

Elle hoche la tête passant une main légère dans ses cheveux

\- je ne vous enlèverais jamais votre liberté, mais je veillerais toujours sur vous.

\- C'est bon à savoir, plaisante t'elle pour se sortir de cette déclaration gênante.

Il hoche la tête comprenant le message et attrape la couverture la ramenant vers eux

\- venez là.

La jeune femme, ne voyant dans son comportement qu'un étrange instinct protecteur, s'installe à ses côtés dans le lit, le laissant rabattre la couverture sur elle.

\- Si vos mains s'aventurent de mon côté du lit, je ne donne pas chère de votre vie lance Joan dans une menace teintée d'humour noir

\- je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Elle ouvre les yeux sentant le bras de Sherlock la ceinturer et la faire glisser vers son côté du lit le dos de la jeune femme épousant les formes du torse du marquis. Elle semblait si petite et fragile dans ses bras.

\- que répliquez-vous ? Questionne-t-il d'un murmure à l'oreille

\- auparavant, je vous aurez frappé

\- et maintenant ?

\- je me dis que, finalement, c'est plutôt confortable "

000000000

Je sais, je sais j'ai éludé beaucoup des tatouages de Jonny Lee Millers. Mais il est plutôt difficile d'en dresser une liste précise et bon nombre d'entres eux étaient techniquement inaccessibles à l'époque. Pour la petite histoire, les tatouages évoqués, le M est probablement relié à son propre nom peut-être en hommage à son grand père. Quoi qu'il en soit le 26.2 correspond à une distance qu'il aurait parcouru lors d'un marathon.


	10. Faites moi confiance

Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente avant ce chapitre qui finalement est plutôt court... Je suis actuellement en stage et je commence tous les jours à 6 heures donc inutile de préciser que quand je rentre, je dors.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et à mes deux fidèles commentatrices Neiflheim et LaPlumeDeJoy, vos comms me font toujours plaisir ! L'enquête va progressivement se démêler dans les chapitres suivants et je crois parler au nom de la gente féminine en disant que toute femme censée voudrait également dormir dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes ! ;)

Bonne lecture

000000000

Ouvrant les yeux Joan fronce les sourcils se sentant incroyablement oppressée. Elle ne parvient pas à bouger réalisant que Sherlock la tenait très étroitement contre lui. Réussissant difficilement à se tourner pour être de son côté la jeune femme lève les yeux vers le visage du marquis, figé dans une étrange terreur. Timidement, Joan murmure

" Sherlock, réveillez-vous

Cette parole n'a pour effet que de resserrer l'étreinte de l'homme sur la taille de la jeune femme qui peine à respirer.

\- Holmes ! "

Le marquis ouvre brusquement les yeux et se sentant menacé agrippe les bras de Joan la tournant sur le dos et passant au-dessus d'elle. Joan silencieuse reste parfaitement immobile attendant qu'il reprenne pied avec la réalité ce qui ne tarde pas.  
Se détachant rapidement de la jeune femme, il quitte le lit pour se placer dos au mur le plus loin possible d'elle.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " Demande-t-elle tout bas

Au bout d'une éternité, il hoche la tête se dirigeant vers ses affaires qu'il emporte dans la pièce voisine. Joan baisse les yeux vers les marques laissées sur ses bras.  
Une fois habillés tous les deux, ils quittent la chambre pour retrouver Lestrade dans un café. Incroyablement froid et silencieux Sherlock était complètement l'opposé de l'homme avait lequel la jeune femme s'était endormie. Même en discutant de l'affaire, il restait distant et silencieux. Lestrade élaborait tout un tas d'hypothèses étranges que Joan réfutait face au silence du marquis. Semblant agacé le policier fini par se taire, un silence inconfortable s'installant à leur table. Sherlock choisis ce moment pour se lever et tendre une main à Joan.  
La jeune femme la prend et le laisse l'entraîner rapidement dans la ruelle ou une calèche attendait

" Vous rentrez.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était une erreur de vous amener ici, vous retournez donc au manoir dès maintenant

Elle serre la mâchoire

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette affaire est plus compliquée et dangereuse qu'elle ne semble l'être

\- la vérité, Holmes, vous souvenez vous de votre promesse ?

Le marquis regarde distraitement Lestrade qui n'avait pas bougé du café.

\- J'ai résolu l'affaire, je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais plus important encore, je sais qui l'a fait, et je ne veux simplement pas que vous soyez sa prochaine cible

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Holmes plisse les lèvres

\- Watson, je vous expliquerais tous, je vous le promets, mais je vous en conjure montez dans cette calèche !

La jeune femme le dévisage voyant au travers du regard de Holmes une incertitude inhabituelle

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir que vous allez bien ?

\- C'est l'affaire de Lestrade, il m'assistera

Joan regarde l'homme avachi sur la table, ce n'était pas la personne la plus rassurante qui soit, et jamais Joan ne lui confierait sa nuit. Holmes la rappelle à l'ordre la portant doucement jusqu'à la marche de la calèche dont il avait ouvert la porte, là, elle faisait presque sa taille.

\- Joan, s'il vous plaît, faites moi confiance !

\- très bien.

Holmes laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement

\- merci " murmure-t-il

Sherlock attrape d'une main légère la nuque de Joan pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, la sensation de chaleur fut si brève que Joan eut l'impression d'avoir tout imaginé. Elle entre dans la calèche le marquis fermant derrière elle.

0000000000

Repoussant sa robe, Joan n'attend pas que le cocher lui ouvre la porte pour sortir se précipitant dans la cour surprise de ne pas voir Mycroft l'y attendre. S'engageant dans le hall la jeune femme le cherche du regard.

" Madame…

La voix de Madame Hudson semblait éteinte, tenant toujours sa robe Joan lève les yeux vers l'escalier où la gouvernante était, appuyée sur la rampe

\- Madame Hudson, où est Mycroft ?"

Le visage soucieux, elle ne répond pas, mais fait signe à Joan de la suivre. La jeune femme monte rapidement l'escalier rejoignant dans le couloir la gouvernante qui l'amène dans une aile du manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avant qu'elle ne demande des explications à Madame Hudson, celle-ci ouvre une porte et s'affaisse laissant Joan passer. La jeune femme s'arrête face à un immense lit semblable au sien, occupé par Mycroft. Fronçant les sourcils la jeune femme se tourne vers la gouvernante

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelque heure après votre départ, il ne s'est pas senti bien, et depuis ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Rejoignant le lit où le frère cadet des Holmes dormait la jeune femme se mord les lèvres à s'en faire mal en regardant ce visage si pâle et tourmenté. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit doucement et regarde les bras de Mycroft posés le long de son corps par-dessus les couvertures.

\- je n'aurais jamais dû accompagner votre frère.

Elle prend doucement la main brûlante de Mycroft dans la sienne pour la serrer et ne plus le lâcher, leurs mains jointes posées sur les genoux de la jeune femme

\- Comment pouviez-vous l'ignorer, votre cocher avait pour ordre de vous remettre le message

Amèrement, Joan réalise que Sherlock en plus d'être absent lui avait menti, il avait brisé l'unique promesse qu'elle avait exigé de lui.

\- Il l'a remit à Sherlock, mais pas à moi

\- où se trouve le marquis ?

Furieuse Joan se tourne vers Madame Hudson

\- je veux qu'Enola vienne au manoir le plus vite possible ! "

Surprise par la demande, mais aussi par le ton sec de sa protégée, la gouvernante réagit aussitôt attrapant son manteau. Baissant les yeux vers Mycroft, Joan porte la main du marquis à ses lèvres.

" Je vais tout arranger Mycroft, comme vous avez tout arrangé dans ma vie."

Une dizaine de minutes, seulement, s'écoule avant que la gouvernante ne revienne avec la concernée  
Refusant de quitter le malade, Joan la fait entrer dans la chambre d'un geste. Enola regarde avec tristesse Mycroft.

" Auriez-vous des hommes de mains fiables ?

\- Pas personnellement, mais certains hommes de ma clientèle pourraient faire l'affaire. Cela dépend de ce que vous attendez d'eux

\- qu'ils ramènent de gré ou de force Sherlock Holmes à sa juste place, auprès de son frère !

Enola hoche la tête

\- je m'en occupe personnellement "

Joan incline la tête la regardant quitter la chambre. Madame Hudson ferme la porte derrière elle laissant Joan morte d'inquiétude serrant la main de Mycroft


	11. C'est élémentaire !

Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste ce nouveau petit chapitre en attendant la suite ;)

Merci Neiflheim pour ton commentaire et la fine lecture de ma modeste histoire qu'il révèle. Je crois que c'est aussi flatteur que stressant pour la suite^^ Pour répondre à ton interrogation sache que le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de passage où Sherlock aurait put recevoir le message est volontaire, ce chapitre revient d'ailleurs sur ce fait. Quand à ton hypothèse, elle est si bien tournée que je m'en veux presque de ne pas y avoir pensé :) Tu as raison pour Sherlock qui a plusieurs coups d'avance, en revanche concernant Joan, je pars du principe qu'il n'arrive pas à prédire ses réactions, il ne la fait donc partir que pour une raison, l'empêcher de rencontrer le personnage introduit dans ce chapitre que je te laisse découvrir

Bonne lecture !

Joan ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment elle s'était endormie, ou depuis combien de temps, mais elle se redresse difficilement. Sa main visée à celle de Mycroft toujours posé sur ses genoux et sa robe incroyablement chiffonnée. Mais aujourd'hui Madame Hudson ne la gronderait certainement pas. Regardant Mycroft toujours profondément endormi, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse submerge Joan à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas. Hudson choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre apportant deux plateaux repas.

" Des nouvelles d'Enola ?

\- Non, et si c'était le cas, vous en sauriez informé aussitôt.

Joan hoche la tête regardant la gouvernante déposée son fardeau sur la table de chevet avant de quitter la chambre.

\- J'ai besoin de vous Mycroft, j'ai cru comprendre quel homme était votre frère, mais aujourd'hui, je suis perdue. Il faut que vous vous réveilliez. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et je suis terrifiée."

Sherlock baisse les yeux alors que la main de la jeune femme effleure son torse, il serre la mâchoire. Elle savait précisément où le toucher pour qu'il perde le contrôle de son corps. Une vague de désir se mêle à celle du souvenir et le submerge complètement.

" Ce qui tu recherches est perdu d'avance, je ne jouerais pas avec toi prévient-il alors d'une voix menaçante.

Elle sourit

\- j'ai entendu que tu étais sur une affaire intéressante, aurais-tu besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Irène hausse les sourcils avec un sourire face au silence de son invité, elle reprend

\- Alors mon amour, tu n'aurais jamais trahi ta petite vierge juste pour discuter, si ?

Sherlock baisse les yeux vers Irène qui ne portait que ses jupons et un corset dévoilant un décolleté que toute femme distinguée serait gênée de montrer, toute femme sauf elle.

\- Que sais-tu de Moriarty corp ?

\- Absolument rien

\- ne me mens pas !

Irène le toise d'un regard autoritaire

\- je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles amour

\- Si tu le sais très bien, cesse de me faire perdre mon temps. Il soupire bruyamment s'écartant des prises de sa Némésis.

\- Comme toujours, tu joues, mais tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter !

\- Pourquoi m'arrêterais-je ?

\- Cette affaire ou plutôt cette mascarade, tu crois que je n'aie pas compris !

La jeune femme hausse les sourcils

\- Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour comprendre

La jeune femme l'ignore, mais Holmes ne le laisse pas faire l'attrapant par le cou.

\- Il est évident quand on entre à Moriarty Corps que cette entreprise trempe dans des affaires illégales, je suis certain que tu n'y es pas étrangère !

Sherlock ne desserre pas sa prise

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi Irène, mais de mon frère !

\- Ton frère ?

Sherlock serre la mâchoire regardant Irène Adler

\- tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe n'est-ce pas ? Lance-t-il finalement relâchant la jeune femme comme si elle était venimeuse.

Elle pose une main sur son cou endolori avant de parler

\- J'ai fait affaire avec le patron de l'entreprise, mais rien à voir avec la disparition de ce Fisher, il voulait faire disparaitre de l'argent.

Sherlock s'avance menaçant vers Irène

\- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai appris bien après notre arrangement qu'un certain Fisher avait disparu

\- Après un travail, tu quittes toujours la ville !

\- Je savais que Lestrade t'appellerait, je voulais juste te voir. Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec ton frère !

\- Fisher n'existe pas, cette affaire est fausse, elle n'avait pour but que de m'éloigner moi et Joan du manoir

\- Mais Fisher avait une femme, ils vivaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années

\- et alors ?

Irène fronce les sourcils

\- Au moment même où Madame Fisher a déclaré ne pas avoir pu entrer à Moriarty Corp, j'ai compris que je ne cherchai ni un cadavre, ni un mari en fuite, juste un autre homme qui dissimulait son identité. Sinon pourquoi empêcher une pauvre femme d'entrer à l'accueil d'une entreprise simplement pour savoir si son mari va bien ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Fisher travaille bien à Moriarty Corp, mais sous un autre nom

\- Exact tout comme j'essaye de te dire qu'il m'a éloigné du manoir pour tuer mon frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne me soucie pas de ce genre de détail

\- Mais ton frère, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il n'est pas mort si c'est la question

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- C'est élémentaire. Joan n'est pas revenu, et je suis suivi.

Irène secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas

\- Arrivé au manoir et découvrant Mycroft, Joan n'a pas eut de mal à comprendre que je lui avais menti, alors la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas revenu pour me hurler dessus, c'est qu'elle reste au chevet de mon frère pour veiller sur lui. Néanmoins, ma future épouse ne manque pas de caractère en m'envoyant des mercenaires pour me ramener au manoir.

\- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas d'ailleurs ?

\- Un homme qui se donne autant de mal pour approcher mon frère ne veut pas que le tuer, si je veux essayer de le sauver, il faut que je découvre ce qu'il veut vraiment avant de l'étrangler de mes mains !

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'adresser à James Moriarty dans ce cas.


	12. Sans vous, Sherlock est vulnérable

Je me permets ce petit message ( Qui ne sera probablement pas petit du tout :D ) pour éclairer certains points de l'histoire que je n'aie pas suffisamment précisé, et je m'en excuse.  
Interrogation n°1 le fameux message du cocher :  
Sherlock ne l'a pas eu, il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème avec son frère. Donc pour l'expliquer, imaginez : Sherlock comprend que cette enquête est un piège et alors que le cocher n'est pas supposé venir les chercher, il le voit en sortant du café avec Joan. Que pensez-vous qu'il en déduit ?  
Interrogation n°2 la femme qui a perdu son mari  
À ce stade de l'histoire, Sherlock comprend que la personne qui a essayé de tuer son frère est la même que celle qui se cache derrière Fisher. Ainsi, Madame Fisher est une victime ou un alibi si vous préférez. En le disant à Irène, celle-ci lui fait comprendre d'aller voir Moriarty qui pourrait bien être ce Fisher.  
Interrogation n°3 Pourquoi Sherlock prend une affaire qui semble plutôt inintéressante ?  
Pour Joan ! Comme le dis Sherlock, il a compris le dénouement de l'enquête et pourtant, vous remarquerez qu'il va continuer à émettre des hypothèses avec Joan. Il essaye de comprendre la jeune femme, et est plus curieux encore quand celle-ci lui parle d'amour. Sans comptez que, et il ne vous l'avouera jamais, c'était l'opportunité de dormir avec Joan ;)  
Interrogation n°4 Comment Mycroft a était empoisonné ?  
Je crois personnellement que quand on veut empoisonner quelqu'un, c'est plutôt très simple ( Je ne parle absolument pas par expérience...Quoi que...XD ) Bref cette bonne vieille madame Hudson n'y ai pour rien, quant à Enola, je parlerais d'avantage d'elle plus tard, mais elle n'y est pour rien non plus. Si vous le permettez, je vais laisser le tueur l'expliquer dans le chapitre 13, il le fera bien mieux que moi !  
Voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas certaine partie de l'histoire, car je sais que parfois j'ai une idée précise en tête et quand je l'écris, elle n'est plus du tout précise ! En tout cas merci à Neiflheim, détective privé dans l'âme ! Et merci à LaPlumeDeJoy pour ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas j'adore Mycroft ;)

Bonne lecture !

00000000000000

Joan secoue la tête regardant Madame Hudson, elles étaient, toutes les deux, appuyées contre la fenêtre silencieuse depuis trop longtemps.

" Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui occupent le manoir vous, Mycroft, Sherlock et moi. Quand Mycroft a été empoisonné il n'était qu'avec vous.

La culpabilité travers le visage de Madame Hudson avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus

\- je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal !

\- Je le sais parfaitement Madame Hudson tempère Joan, a-t-il reçu de la visite, du courrier peut-être ?

\- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre à ma connaissance, mais il est sur des affaires particulièrement confidentielles parfois, c'est pourquoi il gère seul son courrier

\- Donc peut-être que le poison est parvenu jusqu'à lui au travers du courrier

Madame Hudson soudain honteuse secoue la tête

\- Non, j'ai fouillé ses affaires quand il a commencé à aller mal. Parfois il a de violent mauxs de tête et seul les plantes qu'il garde dans sa chambre le soulage, je voulais seulement les trouver.

Joan regarde le courrier abandonné sur le bureau.

\- Avez-vous touché à son courrier ?

\- Oui, et je ne ressens aucun trouble.

Joan secoue la tête

\- Il a but un thé peut-être que le poison y était

\- Non, j'ai bu un thé ce matin.

\- Alors il est ailleurs peut-être sur un objet dans sa chambre

\- C'est trop aléatoire, et puisqu'il a était empoisonné pendant que nous étions partis, je crois que Mycroft était le seul visé.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmure doucement Hudson en regardant Mycroft, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

Joan tente de garder la tête froide

\- Madame Hudson le plus important est de ramener Sherlock

\- Il ne reviendra pas maintenant Joan

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

Hudson serre la mâchoire

\- Les mercenaires ont prévenu Enola, il y a quelques heures, qu'ils avaient vu Sherlock accompagné d'une femme sortir de l'hôtel où vous étiez.

Joan serre la mâchoire entendant un faible murmure l'appeler avant qu'elle ne réponde à la gouvernante. Les deux femmes tournent la tête vers Mycroft douloureusement éveillé

\- Je vais vous chercher une soupe tout de suite s'empresse de lancer Madame Hudson sortant de la chambre.

Joan sourit doucement à Mycroft s'asseyant au bord du lit. Comme s'il savait qu'auparavant elle lui avait tenu la main, il prend la sienne difficilement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger Joan

La jeune femme inflexible secoue la tête

\- Vous êtes pourtant celui qui est allongé !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas….

\- La situation actuelle ne vous concerne pas Mycroft, vous devez vous reposer, vous devez guérir, je m'occupe de ramener votre frère

\- Il est en danger, il faut…

Joan pose sa main libre sur le front brûlant de Mycroft

\- Il faut que vous dormiez, faites moi confiance comme je l'ai fait à mon arrivé ici, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête alors que déjà Joan réfléchissait à toute vitesse

Sherlock fait un cauchemar qui le terrifie, le matin même, il refuse de parler de l'affaire, puis la convainc de repartir au manoir en disant avoir résolu l'affaire, elle revient pour trouver Mycroft victime d'un empoisonnement alors qu'Holmes quitte l'hôtel avec une femme. Absolument rien n'avait de sens.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Joan, c'est Sherlock

Regardant l'ainé des Holmes combattre le sommeil la jeune femme s'efforce de dresser un faible schéma dans sa tête remplaçant Mycroft au centre par Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à vous si c'est Sherlock qui est visé, vous n'êtes pas un modèle d'affection fraternel, par contre…

Joan se maudit, elle avait oublié un acteur dans cette histoire, elle-même.

\- Par contre, vous veillez sur lui, sans vous, Sherlock est vulnérable.

\- Élémentaire Miss Watson, je vois que vous êtes finalement une concurrente de choix.

Mycroft baisse les yeux vers le visage issolant d'Irène Adler, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais oublié

Joan dévisage la femme entre dans la chambre poussant plus largement la porte et dévoilant Madame Hudson allongée sur le sol, inconsciente

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle fait un petit somme comme tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas Mycroft ?

Joan se lève se laçant entre Irène et le lit.

\- Je vous déconseille d'avancer

\- Oh et voilà donc la petite vierge de Sherlock, je crois que nous n'avons pas était convenablement présenté, je suis Irène Adler.

\- J me fiche bien de votre nom, quittez cette maison sur le champ.

\- ma chère, même enfant, on ne m'a jamais donné d'ordre, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera, écartez-vous de mon chemin !

\- hors de question !

Adler esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire

\- Qu'allez vous faire pauvre fille, vous êtes seule contre moi pendant que Sherlock est certainement en train de tuer James Moriarty, ce dernier lui ayant avoué qu'il a empoisonné son frère.

\- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, ma chère la vie est une affaire de sexe et de pouvoir malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez expérimenté aucun des deux.

Adler contourne Joan qui relève la tête

\- Non, mais j'ai survécu dans la rue et je ne vous laisserais pas blesser l'homme qui m'en a sorti !"


	13. Personne pour te protéger

Merci LaPlumeDeJoy pour ton commentaire, tu ne sauras malheureusement pas encore les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais j'y travaille pour le prochain ;)  
Merci aussi Neiflheim pour tes impressions et de rien pour les réponses, je te dois bien ça, tu prends le temps de lire mon histoire. Irène a bien neutralisé la gouvernante, mais, pour autant, je ne dirais pas que Joan est en position de faiblesse. Lis ce chapitre, et dis moi si tu le penses toujours après ;) Et désolé par avance il n'y aura pas de prise de catch :D  
Un grand merci également à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000000000000

_4 ans auparavant_

_Courant dans la ruelle à en perdre haleine Joan trébuche sa main s'agrippant contre la pierre. Les arêtes tranchantes de celle-ci lui lacèrent la paume alors que son jupon se déchire sur toute la longueur dévoilant sa jambe nue. Elle regarde derrière elle la peur déchargeant une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline dans son corps. Alors qu'elle combat la paralysie une main, l'attrape et la tire en arrière se posant sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et la ceinturant pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'odeur du tabac froid envahi, ses narines. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là elle l'ignorait._

_" Ne bouge pas._

_Elle obéit regardant ses poursuivants passer devant elle sans s'arrêter._  
_La pression sur ses lèvres s'atténue presque aussitôt_

_\- qui es-tu ?_

_\- Je…Je m'appelle Joan murmure-t-elle essoufflée._

_Il lâche sa taille laissant la jeune femme se tourner pour le regarder en frissonnant de froid. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et dont le visage était défiguré par une immense balafre._

_\- tu as quel âge ?_

_\- 13 ans._

_Il plisse légèrement les lèvres en baissant les yeux vers les pieds nus de Joan_

_\- dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette rue, toute seule._

_\- je n'ai personne, je… Je ne sais pas où aller._

_Il y a un long silence brisé par un hurlement, Joan sursaute alors que l'inconnu lève simplement les yeux en attrapant le col de Joan_

_\- Viens avec moi._

_La jeune femme méfiante le suit néanmoins, mais se dégage de son emprise. Il ne semble pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il poursuit son chemin en vérifiant qu'elle restait derrière lui. Finalement, ils débouchent sur une rue qui semble plus malfamée encore que les autres, Joan fait un pas en arrière._  
_L'homme lui lance un bref regard_

_\- on a pas toute la chance d'habiter dans un trois étoile hein ?_

_Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il reprend d'une voix rauque_

_\- c'est moins dangereux ici que là-bas"_

_Bien qu'elle en doute, poussée par son instinct qui la maintenait en vie depuis un moment déjà, la jeune fille décide de le suivre. Il s'arrête devant ce qui ressemble à l'entrée d'un entrepôt et pousse une énorme porte d'acier coulissante. Celle-ci grince furieusement et résiste ne permettant à l'homme de l'ouvrir qu'à moitié. Il fait signe à Joan de se faufiler, elle s'exécute l'homme suivant peu après pour refermer la porte les plongeant dans le noir._

_" J'arrive pas souvent à vous sortir de là, y'en a qui sont si méfiants que j' peux même pas les aider avant qu'ils ne les attrapent._

_Elle sursaute alors qu'il craque une allumette et qu'il allume une vieille lampe à huile qu'il ne la soulève par la hanse_

_\- J'vis ici depuis trop longtemps, et crois moi, j'en ai vu passé des gosses, ils les vendent si facilement surtout les filles. Et j'crois que tu sais très bien ce qu'ils en font."_

_Joan l'écoute silencieuse et tremblante. Il baisse les yeux vers elle en soupirant puis d'un pas lourd avance dans l'étroit couloir en face d'eux. Elle le suit attrapant le pan de son manteau pour ne pas le perdre, il faisait bien trop sombre, et la vieille lampe diffusée une lumière tremblotante qui semblait prête à s'éteindre à tous moment. Si l'homme le remarque, il n'en dit rien, pour, au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, posé la lampe et ouvrir une autre porte en acier. Il laisse Joan passer, à nouveau devant, la pièce était cette fois éclairée._  
_L'ensemble des murs étaient couverts de tuyaux en tous genre pour la plupart couvert de rouille, et l'espace qu'il laissé était petit, mais plus grand que ce à quoi Joan avait l'habitude. Aménagé visiblement avec les moyens du bord, il y avait une petite table, avec une autre vieille lampe allumée, un matelas sur le sol avec deux couvertures et le reste d'un baril plein de cendre._

_" Puis-je rester au moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ?_

_Il la regarde un long moment avant de murmurer_

_\- tu sais, j'avais une fille avant, elle n'avait même pas 10 ans quand ils l'on prise._

_Joan serre la mâchoire le cœur lourd_

_\- Alors tu vas rester ici, et tu vas apprendre à survivre dans ces rues, parce que tu n'auras personne pour te protéger sinon toi-même._

_\- Comment vous vous appelez ?_

_\- Appelle-moi Moran"_

_La jeune fille cligne des yeux avant de sourire _

_\- D'accord Moran. _

_Il ne sourit pas mais ses yeux changèrent brièvement_

_\- Vas donc te laver tu es affreuse, tu mettras ça à la place ce sera un peu petit, c'était à Audrey, mais ça fera l'affaire._

_Elle obtempère Moran la guidant jusqu'à une petite alcôve contenant des seaux pleins, l'eau était gelée mais heureusement il faisait bien chaud. La jeune fille retire son jupon avant que Moran ne se soit totalement éloigné, laissant apparaitre les immondes marques qu'elle avait sur le corps. Il détourne les yeux de dégoût, il ne comprenait vraiment plus ce monde dans lequel il vivait. _

_00000000000000_

_" La méfiance est la clé, et pour ça, tu dois devenir la personne la plus égoïste qui sois, beaucoup de revendeurs utilisent des enfants pour en attirer d'autre. Ne rêve pas une seconde que tu les sauveras, alors passe ton chemin._

_Joan baisse les yeux, c'était difficile de tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui subissait les mêmes souffrances_

_" Joan, si tu atteins la majorité, tu pourras peut-être les sauver, mais si tu entre dans leur réseau, alors tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre eux._

_\- j'ai compris._

_\- La deuxième règle, c'est mentir. Ça te sortira d'un tas de situation périlleuse_

_\- je ne sais pas mentir_

_\- Si tu sais mentir, il te suffit de prendre une parcelle même infime de la vérité pour la transformer, si tu y crois, tout le monde y croira ! _

_Elle hoche la tête perplexe_

_\- très bien, j'ai vu que tu courrais plutôt vite_

_\- Joan, si tu atteins la majorité, tu pourras peut-être les sauver, mais si tu entre dans leur réseau, alors tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre eux._

_\- Alors commence par voler des chaussures, tu couvriras plus vite, plus longtemps et sur de plus longue distance_

_\- Moran ? Demande-t-elle après un long silence._

_Il lui avait donné une couverture et avait sorti d'elle ne sait où un autre matelas pour elle. Quand il avait finalement était la pièce dans le noir semblait dégager une chaleur encore plus réconfortante qu'avant._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ? Lance-t-il en s'allongeant sur son propre matelas de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_\- Tu n'as pas essayé de retrouver ta fille ?_

_\- Si._

_\- est-ce qu'elle est dans une maison close ?_

_\- Non, elle a était marié à un bourgeois_

_Joan relève les yeux_

_\- Alors elle est heureuse non ?_

_Elle l'entend soupirer._

_\- Écoute petite, tu dois comprendre que dans ce monde les femmes ne sont pas l'égal des hommes._

_\- je le sais déjà_

_\- Alors tu sais aussi qu'un mari exige la soumission complète de sa femme. Ma petite Audrey, elle n'était pas comme ça. Personne ne pouvait lui donner des ordres._

_Joan n'osa pas demander ce qui était arrivé, mais Moran continua_

_\- Elle est morte sous ses coups avant d'atteindre la majorité. Mais je suis fière de ma fille Joan, aucune femme ne devrait être traitée comme il l'a fait._

_S'emmitouflant dans sa couverture comme pour se protéger Joan se force à fermer les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Elle détestait se savoir aussi faible et monnayable._

_\- tu n'es pas faible, et je vais continuer à t'apprendre à ne pas l'être, jamais." murmure-t-il devinant ses pensées_

000000000000

Joan serre les lèvres décalant son pied pour que celui-ci vienne piétiner le bas de la robe d'Irène.  
Celle-ci sentant le tissu la retenir tourne la tête et baisse les yeux avec toujours la même insolence

" Je vous le répète miss Adler, quittez cette maison.

Un sourire léger s'empare des lèvres d'Irène qui se rapproche de Joan jusqu'à ce qu'une infime distance sépare leurs visages.

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir qui vaille la peine que je parte sans mon dû.

\- Je crois au contraire vous rendre le plus grand des services

\- Expliquez-moi donc !

\- Que croyez-vous que Sherlock Holmes va faire quand il saura que vous l'avez piégé ?

Irène se met à rire

\- Oh ma chérie, on voit que vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien.

Elle se penche encore d'avantage, Joan sentant son souffle sur son visage

\- Je suis la seule capable de lui faire prendre son pied parce que je suis son égale, jamais il ne pourra me faire de mal.

\- Sauf si je lui demande ment Joan en affichant une expression parfaitement impassible.

\- Vous n'avez encore jamais écarté les cuisses pour qui que ce soit

\- Je ne vous parle pas de sexe Miss Adler, je vous parle de tendresse

\- Sherlock n'en a pas besoin

\- Vous savez que c'est faux et le fait que vous avez attaqué Mycroft pour atteindre Sherlock prouve qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible que vous l'aimeriez.  
Irène semble douter un instant regardant Mycroft, Joan en profite pour renchérir

\- Vous êtes incapable d'être douce à son écart, d'être empathique alors que quand on a vécu ce que j'ai vécu, on n'en manque plus jamais. Étiez-vous là quand il a fait un cauchemar et qu'il s'est réveillé terrifié à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Moi, j'étais là, dans ses bras. Et serez-vous là le jour suivant, moi oui, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours

\- Il ne vous aimera jamais Joan !

\- Je ne lui demanderais pas de m'aimer, juste de vous faire disparaitre, et il le fera

Irène regarde la jeune femme arborer une expression sans faille. Elle n'avait à aucun moment bougé en direction de Mycroft pour s'interposer, elle n'avait à aucun moment baissé les yeux.

\- Si vous partez maintenant, vous aurez quitté la ville avant qu'il ne revienne au manoir.

Irène baisse les yeux vers le pied de Joan qui est encore sur sa robe. La jeune femme l'enlève délicatement regardant Irène faire volte face d'un mouvement de robe.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle tourne légèrement la tête

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Pour empoisonner Mycroft, le poison n'était pas sur les enveloppes, Mme Hudson y a touché.

Irène sourit légèrement n'ayant pas perdu de sa malice

\- Je l'ai déposé depuis longtemps

\- Non, nous serions malades aussi sinon

\- Il y a un objet, appartenant à Mycroft, que personne d'autre n'a le droit de toucher ma chère, son parapluie."


	14. Vous êtes ma faiblesse

Merci LaPlumeDeJoy, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. J'adore le personnage d'Irène ( Je trouve "les méchants" beaucoup plus charismatique que les "gentils"), c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle, elle sort en vie du manoir. En faite j'imagine parfaitement Joan capable de la tuer pour protéger Mycroft, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à l'écrire avant de me raviser, c'était un peu extrême. Et peut-être qu'Irène reviendra à un moment de l'histoire, je ne sais pas...

Chapitre 14 : Vous êtes ma faiblesse

Le médecin hoche la tête

" ça ira, à cette dose ce poison va simplement le rendre malade encore deux trois jours, s'il en avait pris une deuxième néanmoins cela aurait était mortel.  
Joan hoche doucement la tête

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

\- le marquis traite des affaires complexes, et délicates dit-elle simplement.

Le médecin dépose sur le front de Mycroft un drap humide

\- Je vois. Bon et bien prévenez moi en cas de problème, je viendrais aussitôt.

\- merci docteur et concernant madame Hudson ?

\- Et bien mon assistant et moi l'avons porté jusqu'à sa chambre, elle a semble-t-il simplement fait un malaise, elle devrait rapidement être sur pied.

La jeune femme hoche la tête ne précisant pas qu'elle avait probablement aussi était drogué par Irène.

\- Souhaitez-vous un thé avant votre départ ?

\- Non merci beaucoup Miss Watson, mais j'ai d'autre personne à voir

\- Permettez tout de même que je vous raccompagne

\- c'est bien gentil. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour veiller sur les frères Holmes, il y a madame Hudson bien entendu, mais c'est la gouvernante. Ils avaient grand besoin d'une femme pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Je vous remercie."

Ils descendent les marchent, Joan marchant jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvre pour le docteur. Celui-ci remet son chapeau et la salue d'un bref mouvement avant de partir.  
Joan relève les yeux en voyant au même moment Sherlock Holmes complètement débraillé traverser la cour. Le médecin, le salut avant de monter dans sa calèche. Arriver sur le seuil Sherlock entrouvre les lèvres s'apprêtant à parler avant qu'une gifle monumentale ne lui fasse légèrement tourner la tête. Joan sa jeune fiancée innocente et petite venait de le frapper avec une force qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier

" Lavez-vous, changez-vous et passez donc voir votre frère !

\- Joan…

\- Non "

Sherlock décide de ne pas insister contournant Joan pour monter à l'étage dans sa chambre. Joan ne lui adresse pas un regard lèvres serrées, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Elle le retrouve l'heure suivante présentable dans la chambre de Mycroft. Celui-ci était réveillé, et son frère veillé à humidifier régulièrement le linge sur son front.

" Tu agis toujours comme un enfant proteste Mycroft à la suite d'un début de conversation que Joan avait visiblement manqué

Sherlock baisse les yeux

\- J'aurais pu lui faire bien pire, en as-tu seulement conscience ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, j'en ai conscience. Mais toi as-tu conscience de l'embarras dans lequel tu me mets, et surtout, tu mets Joan.

Mycroft la regarde avant de reprendre

\- il y a une autre personne que tu peux décevoir maintenant, mais je crois que tu l'as compris.

Le marquis ne renchérit pas

\- Un mot lance alors Joan à l'encontre de Sherlock.

Regardant Mycroft Sherlock se lève et suit Joan à l'extérieur de la chambre. La jeune femme ferme la porte derrière elle

\- Madame Hudson est également souffrante.

Il hoche la tête comprenant le message et s'apprêtant à aller voir la gouvernante

\- Attendez.

Il tourne la tête vers la jeune femme

\- Nous devons avoir une conversation à propos de ce qui s'est passé

\- Vous voulez dire que nous devons parler d'Irène Adler sans doute.

L'expression de Joan se durcit

\- précisément.

Sherlock baisse les yeux avant de soupirer

\- J'ai fait l'erreur plus jeune de mélanger la drogue avec des fréquentations plus que douteuses, dont elle faisait partie. Elle est intelligente, belle et a de nombreux autres talents.

En voyant l'expression de Joan, il se sent obligé de préciser

\- C'est bien la vérité que vous vouliez non ?

\- Il est un peu tard pour me dire la vérité ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Je vous mentirais si ça pouvait vous protéger

\- Ne prenez pas ma protection pour une excuse, vous ne vouliez pas que je rencontre Irène, vous ne vouliez pas que je sois là quand vous serez avec elle, probablement pour vous offrir une merveilleuse nuit !

Sans maîtriser son geste Joan le frappe à nouveau

\- Vous rendez vous compte que je ne vous ai demandé qu'une chose, une seule et uniquement petite chose en échange de ma vie ! Et vous n'avez même pas était capable de le faire !

Sherlock se pince les lèvres, ça allait visiblement être plus dur qu'il le pensait de se racheter auprès de Joan.

\- Mais vous savez ce qui est pire encore ! C'est que votre frère, qui vous protège, qui ferais tout pour vous, se battait contre le poison pendant que vous vous envoyiez en l'air à l'hôtel avec la femme qui était justement responsable de son état.

Sherlock serre la mâchoire

\- je n'ai pas couché avec Irène

\- Allez faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre lance t'elle en tournant le dos à Sherlock pour retourner voir Mycroft.

Sherlock surplombant Joan plaque sa main contre la porte empêchant la jeune femme de l'ouvrir.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Irène, Joan. Et ça s'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas tué James Moriarty, il empestait le parfum d'Irène. Mais c'est vrai, je n'étais pas là pour mon frère, je n'étais pas là pour vous, et j'aurais pu vous perdre tous les deux si vous n'aviez pas était plus intelligente qu'elle

\- je ne l'ai pas été, j'ai juste menti.

\- Si Joan, vous avez été plus intelligente qu'elle.

La jeune femme ne répond pas attendant qu'il lâche la porte, ce qu'il refuse toujours de faire.

\- Irène était ma faiblesse, elle l'a même était pendant longtemps.

\- Vous savez ce que je lui ai fait croire pour qu'elle parte ?

Elle se tourne vers lui le repoussant d'une main pour qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle

\- Je lui ai fait croire que vous étiez capable d'apprécier la tendresse, la douceur, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me tromper à ce point ! Ne m'adressez plus la parole !

\- Dans ce cas…

Il l'attrape rudement par la taille ne la laissant pas s'échapper et l'empêche de le frapper une troisième fois, tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes

\- Si vous osez faire cela, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas ! lâche Joan voyant dans les yeux de Holmes sa ferme intention de l'embrasser.

Il se contente pourtant de bloquer d'une main le visage de Joan

\- Je veux que vous m'écoutiez lance t-il fermement

Il arrête de parler, et la jeune femme serrant la mâchoire ne se débat plus.

\- A présent, c'est vous ma faiblesse. Le comprenez-vous ! Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous me rendez fou ! Je suis incapable de lire en vous, de prédire vos actions, vous m'êtes inaccessible, mais vous ne cessez jamais d'attirer mon attention. J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans le vide, mais pourtant, je recommence, encore et encore, parce que je veux vous connaitre.

Joan essaye de toujours lui en vouloir, mais elle avait le cœur en miette. Elle baisse les yeux

\- En avez-vous fini ?

Il soupire la lâchant

\- Oui.

\- Bien madame Hudson sera contente de vous voir.

Sans plus un mot, elle rentre dans la chambre de Mycroft fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mycroft souriait

\- Je savais que personne ne vous soumettrait. Jamais."


	15. J'y compte bien

Nouveau chapitre ! Et vive les insomnies ! Dîtes moi si à un moment, il manque des mots, ou on ne comprend rien ! Le manque de sommeil est particulièrement nocif pour la marmotte que je suis XD

Merci Neiflheim pour tes commentaires et pour m'avoir prévenu du petit souci technique. Je crains que mon correcteur n'ait voulu devenir écrivain indépendant à mes dépends. J'ai complètement réédité le chapitre en apportant quelques petites précisions sur ce qui t'embêtais, dis moi si ça va, parce qu'à force de le lire je ne vois plus rien ^^ En revanche je n'ai rien ajouté concernant le sort que Sherlock a réservé à Moriarty, je ne voulais pas alourdir la conversation entre Sherlock et Mycroft, qui est encore faible. Par contre, j'en reparle dès le début de ce chapitre, pour éclaircir ce point. Et pour finir ( je vais finir par faire tout un chapitre pour répondre aux commentaires, je suis vraiment trop bavarde... ) Mycroft sait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire parce que la première fois qu'il la voit, si tu te souviens, elle est la seule qui le regarde dans les yeux.

Merci James pour ton adorable commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire et ma façon t'écrire te plaisent. Et je suis ravie qu'on me dise que je retranscris bien le caractère de Sherlock parce que c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur quand j'écris cette fic.

000000000000000000000000

Mycroft grimace légèrement en se redressant, dos contre la tête de lit. Madame Hudson lui apporte un plateau avec le journal et le thé avant de regarder le marquis, soucieuse

" vous allez mieux ?

Il sourit légèrement

\- oui Madame Hudson, tout comme il y a 10 minutes quand vous m'avez déjà posé cette question."

Elle sourit gênée avant de hocher la tête et de quitter la chambre de Mycroft. Bien qu'il tremblait, celui-ci saisit par la hanse sa tasse aussi délicatement qu'à son habitude. Néanmoins avant de la porter à ses lèvres, il penche légèrement la tête en regardant le premier titre du journal James Moriarty arrêté. Buvant finalement une gorgée de thé, il repose sa tasse et ouvre le journal lisant brièvement l'article

**_Le dirigeant de l'entreprise Moriarty Corps a était arrêté plus tôt dans la soirée d'hier alors qu'il présentait de nombreuses blessures sur l'ensemble du corps. Agissant apparemment sous la pression d'un client insatisfait, il aurait avoué avoir participé à plusieurs activités criminelles. Aussitôt arrêté par l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, il aurait était longuement interrogé et une enquête a été ouverte afin de définir plus précisément ses implications. L'inspecteur a néanmoins révélé que la quantité de preuve incriminant James Moriarty ne cessait de s'agrandir._**

" Mycroft !

Il lève les yeux vers Joan qui entre d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Carter…. Je suis désolé, mais son nom de famille est imprononçable

Mycroft sourit

\- Carter Strugatsky

\- Précisément, sourit Joan un tas de lettres à la main

\- Le coursier vient de m'amener ça apparemment un bon paquet de lettre provenant de ce monsieur et dont vous êtes le destinataire, ont été oubliées.

Mycroft pose le journal à l'envers cachant la première page et tend la main vers Joan.

Elle lui donne l'ensemble des lettres

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander qui est cet homme ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez, mais je ne pourrais pas vous répondre

Elle lève les yeux au ciel

\- Savez-vous où est mon frère ? Lance alors Mycroft

L'expression de Joan s'assombrit

\- Aucune idée ! Elle s'apprête à partir quand Mycroft la retient

\- Joan ! Écoutez, j'approuve parfaitement votre colère, mais vous allez l'ignorez pendant combien de temps encore ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé murmure-t-elle.

\- Vous savez que la duchesse m'a pressait d'organiser votre mariage

\- Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais était question d'amour alors !"

Mycroft secoue la tête désespérément la jeune femme ayant quitté sa chambre. Madame Hudson choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée

" Pour l'amour du ciel, je vais bien Madame Hudson !"

La gouvernante, un regard désolé fait demi-tour.

Entendant Mycroft crier d'en bas Joan se met à rire en descendant les escaliers. Elle s'arrête dans l'entrée manquant de percuter de plein fouet l'homme qui s'y tenait.

" Oh excusez-moi madame s'empresse de dire l'inconnu portant la main de Joan à ses lèvres, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Joan ajuste sa robe pour reprendre contenance. L'homme en face d'elle d'une trentaine d'années avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et d'étranges yeux bleus.

\- Suis-je bien au manoir des Holmes ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, je peux vous aider ?

\- je m'appelle Carter Strugatsky, je souhaiterais m'entretenir rapidement avec Mycroft Holmes

\- Oh ! Laisse échapper Joan.

L'homme surprit par la réaction de la jeune femme esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Le Coursier vient de déposer vos lettre à l'intention de Mycroft, il semblerait que vous ayez été plus rapidement qu'elles.

Il sourit cette fois plus largement

\- Suivez moi, je vous mène à sa chambre.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame "

Une fois dans la chambre de Mycroft la jeune femme salue Carter qui à nouveau embrasse délicatement sa main. Légèrement mal à l'aise Joan quitte rapidement la pièce et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle, indiquant à Madame Hudson de ne pas entrer. La gouvernante hoche la tête plusieurs fois avant de retourner, plumeau à la main, à la longue contemplation d'un vase posé sur une petite table. Joan fronce les sourcils

" Madame Hudson quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle met un moment à réagir et plus encore de temps à répondre

\- Oh, non non tout vas bien !

N'en croyant pas un mot Joan dévisage la gouvernante

\- Est-ce à propos d'Adler ? Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé…

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire sur cette…Femme ! Grimace Hudson.

Joan penche la tête songeuse, depuis qu'elle avait réussi à faire quitter la ville à Irène, la jeune femme ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle pensait d'Adler. Elle devrait probablement la haïr de tout son être, et pourtant, c'était Sherlock qu'elle détestait profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Rien, je vous assure ça va.

\- S'il vous plaît Madame Hudson soupire légèrement Joan en la regardant.

\- J'ai eu peur, et je suis encore un peu secoué avoue finalement la vieille femme en haussant les épaules

Joan pose une main rassurante sur la sienne.

\- Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur aussi murmure tout bas Joan

La gouvernante détaille alors Joan, fièrement droite dans une toilette admirablement bien portée.

\- Oh non regardez-vous donc Mademoiselle, qui aurait cru que cette jeune fille sauvage devienne en si peu de temps cette femme forte et courageuse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, je suis sortie de la rue, mais je vais passer ma vie près d'un homme que je n'aime pas

Hudson hausse les épaules

\- Vous savez à 17 ans, j'étais marié depuis deux ans déjà.

Joan sourit amusée et se penche à l'oreille de la gouvernante

\- 18 ans.

Madame Hudson écarquille les yeux agitant le plumeau qu'elle avait toujours dans la main

\- Mon dieu, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- C'était hier en faites lance Joan en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je vous interdis d'en parler !

La gouvernante lui lance un regard réprobateur

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça pour ensuite me défendre d'en parler !

\- Vous ne direz rien, et moi, je ne dirais pas que vous avez des vues sur le coursier."

Joan s'éloigne rapidement avec un léger sourire alors que Madame Hudson lui lance un regard indigné.

" Ravis de voir que les autres peuvent vous faire sourire

Sherlock au milieu de l'escalier ne quitte pas Joan du regard, la concernée fait comme s'il n'existe pas passant devant lui sans un mot. Le marquis soupire lourdement en la suivant jusqu'au jardin

\- Joan ! Je préfère mille fois les hurlements à l'ignorance

\- je me fiche bien de ce que vous préférez lâche t'elle d'un ton sec

Sherlock plisse légèrement les lèvres, son approche était très maladroite, mais il avait obtenu une réponse, c'était déjà plus qu'en une semaine de négociation assidue.

\- Est-ce utile de vous répéter que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi. Je ferais tous pour que vous pardonniez !

\- j'y compte bien.

Il serre la mâchoire la suivant jusqu'au jardin.

\- Et bien dîtes moi ! Joan !

Elle s'arrête lui tournant le dos un moment avant de se retourner

\- Je veux un enfant.

Le long silence qui suit indique bien que le grand Sherlock Holmes s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Haussant les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, il finit par tourner la tête sans rien dire. La jeune femme impassible le regarde un moment avant de quitter le jardin.


	16. Uniquement, quand elle vient de toi

Et bien chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, nous avons passé les 40 commentaires ! Je crois que pour l'handicapé des histoires d'amour, que je suis, ça se fête ! Alors pour le vingtième chapitre, si vous me restez fidèle, je vous réserve une petite surprise ! En entendant voilà la suite juste après, bien entendu, les réponses et les remerciements à vos commentaires

Merci Loukarin pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fin de chapitre quelque peu controversée ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
Merci Lulu-folle pour tous les mignons petits commentaires déposés à chaque chapitre, ils m'ont parfois fait beaucoup rire ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire !  
Merci Neiflheim pour ton commentaire et ton message ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien pris en compte ton message et si je n'ai encore eu le temps de tout rectifier, je le prendrais. J'essaye aussi douloureusement de faire des phrases plus courtes et d'écrire l'histoire au passé (je modifierais les autres chapitres en conséquence)  
Je tenais aussi à vous rappeler à tous de ne pas hésiter à m'exposer vos critiques (Même en commentaire, à la vue de tous :P ). Je publie dans l'espoir de vous faire un peu voyager, mais aussi pour m'améliorer. Donc tant que la critique n'est pas insultante, elle est très sincèrement la bienvenue, et dans les limites de mes compétences, j'essayerai d'en tenir compte^^

Pour finir, parce que je ne le dis pas assez souvent merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, et ceux qui la classe parmi leurs histoires favorites, ça me fait très plaisir !

0000000000000000000

Enola haussa les sourcils surprise par l'arrivée de Joan. Elle fit un geste discret à ses filles qui retournèrent chacune dans leurs chambres.

" Bonjour Joan, comment allez-vous ?

La concerné pencha légèrement la tête

\- j'ai connu pire.

\- Venez !

Elle l'entraîna dans ses appartements, Joan se souvenait parfaitement que derrière la porte juste sur le côté, il avait la salle de bains de la jeune femme. À ce souvenir, le cœur de Joan se serra

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici murmura-t-elle légèrement, prenant place négligemment sur le sofa, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce

Joan s'assit à son tour repoussant sa robe.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir

Enola haussa les sourcils

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Quelle importance Irène Adler a pour Sherlock

Joan au début aurait certainement rougi, mais aujourd'hui, elle secoua simplement la tête

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en sais plus que vous

\- Vous la connaissez

Face au silence d'Enola, Joan pencha légèrement la tête

\- Enola, vous avez interdit à Sherlock de remettre les pieds ici, mais quand vos hommes l'ont vu sortir avec une femme de l'hôtel, vous n'avez rien fait. Vous connaissez Irène Adler !

Enola sembla mesurer la pertinence de l'argument de Joan avant de finalement hocher la tête

\- Très bien, posez-moi vos questions.

\- Comment Sherlock l'a rencontré ?

\- Lors d'une de ses affaires bizarres, Irène Adler avait d'autres activités que les affaires à ce moment

\- Que faisait-elle ?

\- De la domination.

Joan haussa les sourcils se souvenant des paroles d'Adler sur le pouvoir.

\- Et paradoxalement, c'était les plus hauts dirigeants qui en appelaient à ses services. Quoi qu'il en soit elle a fait savoir à l'un de ses clients hauts placés qu'elle avait des preuves de chacun de leur entrevue. Pour ne pas ternir sa réputation celui-ci a engagé Sherlock pour trouver un moyen de le sortir de cette sale affaire. Il s'est fait passer pour un client, mais Irène savait parfaitement qui il était.

Enola croisa les jambes en soupirant

\- Au début, il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, le chantage est monnaie courante quand il s'agit de sexe, mais il se trouve qu'Adler se fiche de l'argent, elle ne fait ça que pour le pouvoir, et qui plus elle est très intelligente. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour éveiller la curiosité de Sherlock, qu'Adler a entraînait dans une relation que moi-même, je qualifierais de malsaine.

Serrant les lèvres Joan découvrait peu à peu que son futur mari avait un très sombre passé.

\- Vous savez le principal problème de Sherlock, c'est qu'il s'ennuie très vite, et que s'ennuyer est sa plus grande peur. Il se lasse de tout et recherche sans arrêt le danger pour se distraire.

\- Pas le mari idéal murmura t'elle se souvenait des premières conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Sherlock. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce jour-là la portée de ses paroles, maintenant elle savait.

\- Vous pensez qu'il me dit la vérité, qu'il n'a pas couchée avec elle ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme se sentant à la fois honteuse et terrifiée.

\- Je pense que comme pour tout, Sherlock s'est lassé d'Adler, et qu'il ne veut plus qu'elle est-ce tel contrôle sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je peux vous garantir sur ma vie qu'il ne l'a pas touché assura Enola en regardant Joan dans les yeux.

\- Il a peur de vous perdre.

Joan haussa les épaules

\- Bien sûr, sans moi, il devra renoncer à son titre puisqu'il ne pourra prétendre se marier.

Enola se mit à rire

\- C'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez être naïve parfois

Joan fronça les sourcils à cette remarque, Enola reprit

\- Il est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour que vous lui pardonniez. Mais vous savez ce que je crois Joan ? Je crois que ce n'est pas à lui que vous n'arrivez pas à pardonner. Vous êtes en train de le punir pour ce que vous avez vécu et je le comprends tout à fait. Une petite fille seule livrée à elle-même dans la rue ne veut pas être trahie.

Enola posa ses mains sur celle de Joan

\- Mais quand un homme comme Sherlock Holmes essaye de vous faire une place dans sa vie, cela signifie que vous n'avez plus à être cette petite fille Joan."

0000000000000000

Sortant de la calèche, Joan enleva son chapeau et son manteau. Madame Hudson les prit au passage

" Votre sortie s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il fallait vraiment que je prenne l'air.

Madame Hudson hoche la tête

\- J'en suis heureuse. Pourriez-vous aller voir Mycroft, je m'inquiète mais il ne me laisse plus entrer dans sa chambre

\- Très bien, j'y vais

\- Merci

Mycroft serra la mâchoire en repoussant les couvertures. Il en avait assez de cette interminable convalescence. Prenant appui sur le lit, il se redressa doucement. Mycroft trouva son équilibre l'espace d'une brève seconde avant de se sentir partir en avant, son corps se crispa.

\- Mycroft !

Joan arriva juste à temps pour réceptionner Mycroft avant qu'il ne tombe sur le parquet. Ne pouvant porter seule Mycroft, elle se laissa tomber à genoux tenant Mycroft contre elle

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt !

Mycroft pesta son corps refusant cette fois obstinément de bouger.

\- j'en ai assez de rester allongé !

\- N'est-ce pas moi le plus capricieux des deux normalement ?"

Joan et Mycroft regardèrent Sherlock appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le marquis se dirigea vers eux et souleva délicatement Mycroft pour le remettre au lit. Une fois fait, il remit correctement les couvertures sur lui.

" Sois patient murmure simplement Sherlock se tournant pour offrir sa main à Joan toujours à genou sur le sol. Elle ravala sa fierté pour la prendre.

\- Ce mot est-il réellement sorti de ta bouche, mon frère réplique Mycroft

Sherlock ignora la réplique de son frère ressortant de la chambre

\- N'essayez plus de vous lever d'accord ? Lâcha-t-elle autoritaire

\- D'accord concède-t-il amèrement, Joan ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui

\- J'ai l'impression que cette sortie vous a fait du bien

\- Effectivement.

Mycroft regarda la porte fermée de sa chambre, là où son frère se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Joan, avez-vous reconsidéré votre relation avec mon frère ?

\- Je vais lui pardonner Mycroft.

L'aîné des Holmes hocha simplement la tête, comme si pour lui ce n'était que secondaire

\- Sous les nombreuses lettres de la Duchesse, j'ai dû commencer les préparatifs du mariage.

Joan hocha la tête cachant mal son mal-être. Cette situation lui semblait brusquement étouffante, le mariage semblait devenir de plus en plus réel.

\- Mais avant de parler de mariage, j'aimerais que vous trouviez votre juste place parmi nous.

Surprise des paroles du marquis, la jeune femme regarda plus attentivement Mycroft qui reprit

\- Vous souvenez vous m'avoir entendu vous dire que vous avez autant d'influence sur Sherlock qu'il peut en avoir sur vous ?

Joan hocha la tête

\- Je le pense plus que jamais. Comme je pense que vous avez autant de chose à lui apprendre que lui en a.

Mycroft marqua une courte pause regardant Joan inhabituellement muette et immobile

\- Là où mon frère observe des faits, vous y verrez peut-être la beauté d'un paysage, n'oubliez jamais ça.

Joan finit par sourire les yeux légèrement brillants

\- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous Mycroft

\- Je suis encore là grâce à vous non ?

Elle pouffa légèrement en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Encore une petite chose Joan !

\- Je vous écoute

\- J'ai invité Strugasky à rester quelques jours, pour une affaire, vous ne le croiserez pas beaucoup, mais je préfère vous prévenir

\- Voilà une bien délicate attention" sourit-elle

Il hocha la tête regardant la jeune femme quitter sa chambre.

00000000000000000000

Se serrant entre les couvertures Joan essaya de s'endormir sans y parvenir. Sa conversation avec Enola la troublait bien plus que ne l'oserait l'avouer. Ajouté à cela les paroles de Mycroft. La jeune femme était confortée dans l'idée que Sherlock lui était resté fidèle, qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner. Pourquoi avait-elle alors l'impression de nager entouré par des requins ?

" Joan.  
Elle rouvre brusquement les yeux, surprise de les avoir fermés. Soudain entourée dans une étrange chaleur familière Joan réalisa que Sherlock Holmes venait de la rejoindre dans son lit.

\- tu me manquais murmura-t-il tellement bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de son imagination.

Cependant compte tenu de la conversation a venir, le tutoiement semblait plus approprié. Il refit exactement le même geste qu'à l'hôtel entourant sa taille d'un bras pour l'attirer vers l'intérieur du lit contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Joan resta immobile son corps ne recevant pas le contact de Sherlock comme la première fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la tendresse avait laissé place à autre chose qui la paralysait.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour avoir ton attention avoua Holmes.

Elle entrouvre les lèvres avant de réaliser qu'elle était incapable de parler. Sherlock défit délicatement la coiffure de Joan et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il avait tellement voulu les toucher depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble qu'il prit son temps.

\- tu avais raison. Quand je t'ai demandé de partir, je ne voulais pas que tu rencontres Irène. Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que tu as évoqué. J'ai espéré naïvement pouvoir te cacher la part la plus sombre de mon passé.

Joan baissa les yeux alors qu'il délaissait ses cheveux pour venir entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Joan posés sur l'oreiller.

\- Elle a essayé de me séduire, à nouveau. Et si par le passé, j'étais pratiquement incapable de lui résister, à présent cela m'a semblait terriblement facile.  
Il ramena leurs mains contre le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais réellement menti Joan et si c'est un simple détail pour toi, sache alors que toi non plus tu n'as pas menti. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je suis capable d'apprécier la tendresse. Mais uniquement quand elle vient de toi."

Tournant la tête, Joan le regarda un instant et essaya de prendre pleinement conscience que cet homme allait être son mari. S'allongeant sur le dos, Joan lâcha sa main, Sherlock crut un instant avoir encore perdu l'échange. Pourtant posant sa main sur sa nuque la jeune femme l'invita silencieusement contre elle. Sherlock posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui le regardait faire.

" Je sais, je suis désolé murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

Sherlock cacha son soulagement fermant les yeux en demandant

\- Alors tu veux un enfant ?

Elle sourit plus détendue et osa même passer légèrement ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Sherlock. Celui-ci croit un instant avoir imaginé la sensation, mais quand Joan réitère son geste, il l'apprécie pleinement.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, avant l'orphelinat, j'ai été aidé par un homme, il avait perdu sa fille. Il souhaité me protéger comme il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger sa fille.

Songeuse Joan stoppa brièvement ses caresses, parler de son passé à voix haute s'était autre chose que de simplement s'en rappeler. Elle serra la mâchoire et reprit ses caresses en même temps que son histoire

\- Je lui ai promis de faire tout mon possible pour m'en sortir, tenir jusqu'à la majorité, et pour pouvoir à mon tour aider les enfants qui en ont besoin

\- tu voudrais donc recueillir un orphelin ?

\- J'aimerais oui, mais j'imagine que si….Tu ne voulais pas te marier alors tu ne veux sûrement pas d'enfant.

Sherlock se mit à rire

\- Il faut l'avouer, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, la tête toujours contre le ventre de Joan, pour pouvoir la regarder

\- Attend, tu as dit la majorité ?

Joan sourit timidement

\- oui, j'ai eu 18 ans il y a quelques jours

Sherlock hausse les sourcils trouvant juste à dire

\- Ah…

Ce fut au tour de Joan de se mettre à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu te faire de cadeau

\- c'est ça qui te préoccupe ? C'est stupide

\- Certainement oui concéda-t-il, mais il faut t'offrir quelque chose !

\- J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

\- Oh, non ça, tu n'en sais rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il passa un bras de l'autre côté d'elle pour prendre appui sur le lit.  
Le sourire de Joan s'effaça quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire

\- Sherlock je…  
\- Non cette fois, tu n'as pas le droit de te dérober, c'est un cadeau "

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'avec une douceur surprenante, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. C'était doux, presque comme un simple frôlement. Une simple pression et en même temps suffisante pour que tout son corps réagisse. Sherlock détacha leurs lèvres doucement, mais laissa leurs visages tout proches. Songeuse Joan n'avait pas changé d'expression, son visage mélangeait la curiosité et la panique. Le marquis ne put s'empêcher de sourire se rapprochant de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour murmurer

" Il n'y a pour l'instant pas de raison de paniquer Joan, je suis resté sage, crois-moi "

Elle sembla reprendre pied à la réalité tournant la tête vers lui sans se rendre compte de la proximité. Sherlock surpris ferma les yeux un bref instant sentant les lèvres de Joan frôler les siennes à nouveau. Volontaire ou non, que le geste vienne d'elle changeait tout, et amplifiait les sensations qu'il pouvait en retirer. Jamais, au grand jamais Sherlock Holmes n'aurait cru risquer de perdre le contrôle pour un simple frôlement involontaire !  
Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres

" Oh, je suis désolé !"

Sherlock reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu et maintenant, elle s'excusait. De toute évidence, cette femme aurait raison de lui et de son self-control. Il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Joan restant immobile un instant

\- ça ne va pas ?

Au bout d'un instant Sherlock se mit à rire avouant d'une voix étouffée

\- Joan, laisse-moi une minute, tu veux.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, la jeune femme n'osa plus bouger. À nouveau maître de lui-même, Sherlock se redressa

\- Après le mariage… Engagea-t-il, après s'être raclé la gorge

Joan haussa les sourcils

-… Après le mariage, nous visiterons quelques orphelinats, si ça te convient ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Sherlock la regarda un instant avant de serrer la mâchoire

\- Bien. Bonne nuit Joan

\- Bonne nuit."

Il quitta son lit et sa chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Joan, levant la main pour toucher distraitement ses lèvres, réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Elle soupira lourdement pour essayer de se libérer de l'incroyable tension qu'elle ressentait à présent.

00000000000000000

Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première scène de baiser ^O^


	17. La réelle beauté de son visage

Etant donné que le chapitre 20 signera peut-être (Et je dis bien peut-être) la fin de l'histoire, j'ai décidé d'avancer ma surprise. Celle-ci prend la forme, dans un premier temps, d'un défi. Ce chapitre a une particularité, et je vous laisse le soin de trouver laquelle. Si les lecteurs attentifs, que vous êtes, découvrent la solution faites la moi parvenir par MP, pour ne pas la divulguer aux autres ;) Les personnes à trouver, auront le droit de me lancer n'importe quel défi, ou sinon de me poser la question qu'elles veulent, alors soyez inventifs ;) Petites réponses à vos commentaires :  
Merci James pour ton commentaire, encore une fois adorable. Je suis contente que la scène entre Joan et Sherlock te plaise. Je l'ai réécrite tellement de fois, c'était l'horreur^^  
Merci Neiflheim, je suis contente de progresser. Mon cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré que je le pensais :P  
Pour répondre à ta question, Sherlock serre effectivement la mâchoire pour se contenir. Pour le reste, c'est incertain. Je t'avouerais que pour l'instant dans ma tête, Joan ne sait pas vraiment si elle veut un enfant, pour réellement avoir un enfant ou pour simplement respecter sa promesse.

Bonne chance et bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000000

Joan ouvrait difficilement les yeux face à la lumière saisissante du matin. Elle mit ensuite un moment à réaliser que Madame Hudson était dans sa chambre. Comme chaque matin, la gouvernante ouvrait les rideaux avant de se retourner avec un sourire vers Joan. Pourtant, cette fois, ce sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Joan fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bras solidement ancré sur sa taille. Tournant la tête, elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit Sherlock Holmes. Il avait le visage niché dans sa nuque, et dormait profondément. Il n'avait finalement pas quitté sa chambre très longtemps revenant la rejoindre pendant qu'elle dormait. Ressentant d'abord de la tendresse à son égard, Joan fut ensuite très mal à l'aise  
Elle entrouvrit les lèvres tout en cherchant une excuse plausible. Madame Hudson la devança

" Oh, Joan, je vous pris de m'excuser ! J'ignorais que vous dormiez ensemble"

Joan levant la main aurait voulu préciser que ce n'était pas le cas, mais à quoi bon. Elle plissa légèrement les lèvres, réalisant que l'idée en elle même ne lui déplaisait pas. La gouvernante quitta rapidement la chambre refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Retombant sur l'oreiller Joan soupira longuement et considéra du regard Sherlock. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la pièce, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. La respiration calme de Sherlock berçait presque la jeune femme. Loin de son réveil, la première fois qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit, le marquis dormait sereinement. Elle posa légèrement sa main sur sa joue en murmurant tout bas, comme il l'avait fait pour elle

" Vous êtes ma faiblesse"

Il était si grand par rapport à elle qu'elle ne prenait conscience de la réelle beauté de son visage qu'à ce moment. Son futur mari était beau, elle pouvait l'affirmer. Se plongeant dans ses pensées Joan réalisa la chance qu'elle avait.

" Joan "

Revenant à la réalité, la jeune femme fut noyée par le regard de Sherlock qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il réaffirma sa prise sur la taille de Joan la reprochant encore de lui. La jeune femme avait toujours sa main sur sa joue

" j'espère que ma présence ne t'a pas trop surprise

\- Elle a surtout surprise Madame Hudson.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire

\- J'ai oublié que c'est elle qui te réveillait confessa-t-il finalement

\- Il est rare que tu oublies quoi que ce soit " lui fit alors remarquer Joan

Il attrapa la taille de Joan de son autre main et la soulève pour l'installer au-dessus de lui.  
La jeune femme surprise s'appuie sur lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il s'assoit ensuite rapprochant leurs visages. Soucieuse Joan fronça les sourcils

" Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne sois donc pas si inquiète Joan, je ne ferais rien sans ton accord, tu le sais."

Elle hésita le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lui concéder ce fait. Sherlock sourit en regardant le visage de Joan. Le matin les cheveux lâche, le visage encore endormi, elle était la plus parfaite des femmes à ses yeux.  
Il prit les petites mains de Joan dans les siennes distraitement

" Comment voudrais-tu que notre mariage soit ?

\- je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça

Sherlock sourit légèrement

\- De quoi as-tu envies ? "

La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas. Elle baissa les yeux vers le torse de Sherlock. Toujours la même pensée l'assaillait, il était beau. Mais d'une beauté que nulle ne semblait pouvoir, maîtriser, évaluer.

" Je crois que j'aimerais qu'il y ait des fleurs. Je veux dire beaucoup de fleurs, partout.

\- de quelles couleurs ?

\- N'est-il pas convenable qu'elles soient blanches ?

\- Je me fiche bien de ce qui est convenable

\- Rouges alors

\- Choix étonnant, mais j'approuve. Est-ce que tu es anxieuse ?

\- non, plus maintenant.

Sherlock entoura la taille de Joan

\- j'en suis très heureux."

Elle hésita avant de passer ses mains autour de son cou pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle lui devait pour sa gentillesse, sa présence, mais elle en avait aussi envie.

000000000000000000000

" Demain ! Hurle-t-elle

Joan pestant contre le corset que madame Hudson resserra de plus belle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir  
Sherlock plissa légèrement les lèvres

\- Il semblerait que ça fait déjà longtemps que Mycroft prépare le mariage.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres avant d'aller directement dans la chambre du concerné en jupon. Madame Hudson se débattait courant derrière en tenant les lacets du corset

\- Demain ! Réitéra-t-elle sa voix s'emportant au passage

Mycroft dans son lit regarda Joan échevelée, Madame Hudson derrière essoufflée, et son frère parfaitement stoïque appuyé négligemment contre le mur.

\- Oui Joan, j'aurais préféré vous prévenir plus tôt, mais ça était décidé assez rapidement

\- Rapidement, mais vous étiez là tout ce temps, vous…

Elle s'arrêta dévisageant Mycroft

\- Strugasky lança t'elle en prononçant parfaitement ce nom.

Mycroft hocha la tête

\- Oui, c'est effectivement une personne que j'ai engagée pour l'organisation de votre mariage avoua-t-il en devinant le raisonnement de Joan.

\- Mais pourquoi si vite et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?!

\- La duchesse n'a cessé d'insister Joan, et il m'a semblait que vous vous entendiez finalement bien.

Sherlock et Joan reportèrent en même temps leurs regards vers Madame Hudson qui rougit en posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Cela aurait fait une différence si j'en avais parlé ? Demanda finalement Mycroft

Expirant Joan secoua la tête

\- Non aucune, je… Vous avez raison, demain sera parfait.

Surpris, Mycroft entrouvrit les lèvres. Joan fit demi-tour Madame Hudson sur ses talons. Les deux frères échangèrent alors un regard

\- ça a était trop facile fit remarquer Mycroft.

\- beaucoup trop

\- Elle me le fera payer

\- c'est élémentaire ! Lança Sherlock

Mycroft sourit alors que son frère reprit

\- Et elle sera ma femme, alors hors de question que je te soutienne. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle m'ignore encore !

Mycroft esquissa un léger sourire

\- À ce propos comment te sens-tu, par rapport au mariage je veux dire...

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute Mycroft. C'est elle que je veux.

\- Je sais je, l'ais parfaitement bien choisis se vanta son frère avec un sourire supérieur

\- Je pensais que tu n'apprécier pas la flatterie, reprocha Sherlock. Mycroft savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manœuvre pour ne pas lui dire merci. Sherlock Holmes avait sa fierté

\- Je l'apprécie uniquement quand elle vient de toi.

\- C'est réellement dommage dans ce cas

\- Disparais mon frère avant que je ne te lance un coussin au visage ! Menaça Mycroft

\- Tu ne peux rien me faire, tu n'as personne pour te protéger à part moi ! Taquina Sherlock avec un large sourire.

Mycroft attrapa un coussin

\- d'accord, d'accord, je bats en retraite !

Il sortit pour revenir quelque seconde après

\- tu as pensé aux fleurs ?

Un coussin atterrit brusquement, mais très précisément, sur le visage du marquis.

\- À ton avis ?

Sherlock sourit quitta cette fois la chambre de son frère. Mycroft baissa les yeux son sourire s'effaçant alors que Strugasky apparaît

\- Vous ne leur avez toujours pas dit

\- Que suis-je censé faire Carter ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonnes façons de dire ça, alors autant attendre la fin du mariage.

\- Sans vous, Sherlock est vulnérable

\- Plus maintenant.

Carter s'inclina légèrement

\- prévenez-moi si je peux faire quelque chose

\- Assurez-vous bien qu'il y ait des fleurs. Beaucoup de fleurs.

\- Elles sont arrivées.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui

\- Parfait

00000000000000000000000000

Sherlock descendit au rez-de-chaussée où l'ensemble de leurs domestiques s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

" Ai-je raté quelque chose ?

Enola portant un énorme bouquet de roses passa devant lui et posa son fardeau près de l'escalier

\- Sherlock !

\- Enola qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue aider lâcha t'elle en haussant les épaules d'évidence. Je voulais offrir mon aide, pour la décoration, les lieux…

\- qu'est-ce que tu proposes, une maison close ? Une décoration sensuelle peut-être ?

Enola frappa Sherlock à l'épaule

\- Moque-toi, n'empêches que j'aime beaucoup Joan, et je suis contente de l'aider

Sherlock haussa les sourcils en voyant Lestrade piégé entre un groupe de femmes. Toutes des filles d'Enola que Sherlock avait l'habitude de voir moins habillées.

\- Et vous aidez la police ?

Enola suivit son regard avant de sourire

\- Celui-là, faites-moi confiance, je l'ai à l'œil lança-t-elle presque avec appétit.

Choqué que Lestrade puisse être le genre d'Enola, Sherlock sourit.

\- Vous êtes plutôt attendrissante quand vous voulez !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en reprenant son bouquet de fleurs pour repartir vers le jardin. Lestrade s'extirpa difficilement des femmes qui l'entourent pour rejoindre Sherlock

" Et bien Lestrade, vous avez la cote, on dirait

\- J'y compte bien ! "

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin, celui-ci était devenu plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Satisfait Sherlock regardait les magnifiques roses rouges. Lestrade sourit

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour, vous seriez amoureux, je ne l'aurais pas cru

\- Je ne crois pas à ça

\- Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas en l'amour ? Demanda Lestrade d'un ton volontairement moqueur

\- c'est un sentiment superficiel, presque une excuse.

Détaillant le policier Sherlock comprit en regardant Lestrade, qu'il avait fait une erreur. Les yeux du policier étaient trop expressifs, et ils brillaient d'audace et de rage.

\- Dans ce cas Sherlock Holmes préparez-vous à devenir l'être le plus pathétique et superficiel qui soit "


	18. Je t'aime

Voilà comme promis le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite par cette fin, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis le temps que je suis dessus, j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose ^^ j'espère que vous m'en pardonnerais. Pour la dernière fois, merci pour vos commentaires, vos compliments et vos conseils. Soyez sûrs que je n'en oublierais aucun si jamais je me lance dans une troisième fic :)

00000000000000000000

Ils étaient tous là pour l'occasion, et voir Enola correctement habillée était, pour de nombreux convives, un véritable choc. La jeune Joan ne savait si c'était son corset serré par Madame Hudson ou ce qui se passait, qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Le jardin du manoir Holmes n'avait jamais était si beau, mais ce n'était pas ça que Joan regardait. Tout comme ce n'était plus les roses que Sherlock regardait.

Mycroft lui souriait, exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait à leur première rencontre. Il parvenait alors à l'envelopper dans un véritable halo protecteur et rassurant. Il lui prit la main fermement l'entrainant dans l'allée de rose rouge. La longue robe de Joan glissait derrière elle avec élégance. Ils remontèrent solennellement l'allée entre les rangées d'invités. Devant l'autel, Mycroft confia la main de Joan à Sherlock. Avec toutes ses inquiétudes, la future mariée n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tenant d'une main son bouquet Joan serra de l'autre celle de Sherlock pour essayer de chasser l'angoisse grandissante.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré bien malgré elle la famille Holmes sa vie avait tout bonnement cessé d'être insignifiante. Mais si c'était une sorte de rêve assouvi, elle savait, depuis Irène, que cela s'accompagnait du lourd poids des responsabilités. Joan n'était plus cette petite fille apeurée qui ne s'occupait que d'elle-même, maintenant elle allait faire autre chose dans la vie que survivre. Elle se mord les lèvres en réalisant qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit devant l'autel, pour le comprendre. Relevant les yeux vers Sherlock, heureuse, elle fut très amusée de constater que, le grand Sherlock Holmes, n'en menait pas large. Le marquis était très tendu et fixait le prêtre d'un regard réellement effrayant.

La Duchesse, fièrement habillée d'une énorme robe pourpre, trônait, sourire aux lèvres, au premier rang. Bégayant d'abord puis se reprenant en évitant le regard menaçant de Sherlock le prêtre entama la cérémonie. Joan essaya de mémoriser ce moment, elle avait conscience que ce jour était celui que toutes personnes désigneraient comme le plus beau de leur vie. Les invités étaient tous sagement assis sur d'immenses bancs blancs fleuris à chaque extrémité. Elle n'en connaissait que très peu dans l'assemblée, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Les mots du prête lui semblaient trop lointains pour être intelligibles, Joan ne sentait que la main de Sherlock autour de la sienne. Finalement, le silence brutal la fit relever les yeux vers Sherlock qui avait repris contenance et souriait avec amusement

" Melle Joan Watson ?

Perdue elle resserra la main de Sherlock réalisant que c'était l'échange des consentements

\- Excusez-moi, oui, je veux l'épouser.

Sherlock se mordit légèrement les lèvres alors qu'en tremblant Joan met l'alliance au doigt de SherlockLe prête sourit maladroitement en se tournant vers Sherlock qui répondit avant même qu'il ne formule la question

\- Je le veux aussi.

D'un geste assuré il glissa l'anneau au doigt de la jeune femme.  
Ayant l'infime impression de ne servir à rien le prêtre plissa légèrement les lèvres en reprenant

\- Vous voilà ainsi unis par les liens sacré du mariage, monsieur Holmes…je vous en pris"

Le concerné demanda d'un regard l'autorisation à la jeune femme qui avait complètement oublié cette partie.  
Elle hoche la tête pour lui accorder et le laissa poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils se retournèrent vers les invités qui se lèvent et les applaudissent. Une fois assise sur les fauteuils des mariés Joan respira doucement enfin paisible et le regard sur son alliance. Étrange comme un simple anneau pouvait sceller deux vies et peser si lourd.

" Madame Holmes ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Sherlock qui haussa les sourcils comme guettant la moindre de ses réactions. La jeune femme sourit, la situation à présent amusait beaucoup son mari, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'être gênée.

\- Oui Monsieur Holmes ?

Il se pencha vers sa femme

\- J'ai juste envie de réessayer une toute petite chose pour être sûr…

Elle fronça les sourcils et il reposa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de Joan

Quand il s'écarta avec le sourire, elle le dévisageait.

\- j'en suis certain à présent…

\- Quoi ?

Il sourit

\- Tes lèvres sont délicieuses.

\- tu ne peux pas faire mieux Sherlock ? Le taquina t'elle

\- Si. Je t'aime Joan Holmes "

000000000000000000000

1 an plus tard

Joan penchée au-dessus du berceau fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Sherlock se souvenait parfaitement de ce regard, juste avant leur mariage. Il quitta aussitôt son fauteuil pour rejoindre sa femme se plaçant derrière elle, mains sur ses hanches.

Par instinct, elle sourit en sentant la présence de son mari. Il fit de même, apaisé par le parfum de sa femme et idéalement placé, pour regarder leur magnifique enfant. Dans ce climat, le passé était très loin derrière eux. Jamais plus Joan n'avait eut a sursauté ou à rougir des affections de son mari, tout comme lui d'accepter ses torts. La rue, l'esclavage, ou même Irène Adler étaient de lointains souvenirs, parfois si flous qu'ils semblaient n'avoir était que des cauchemars.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle expira doucement caressant la joue du nourrisson

" Maintenant que nous sommes parents, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui arrivera si finalement, on ne s'aimait plus

Le silence lui répondit, elle leva les yeux vers Sherlock qui souriait toujours.

" Quoi ?! Râle-t-elle aussitôt

\- Joan, tu te rends compte qu'on a un peu près tout fait dans le désordre…

Elle sourit alors qu'il reprit

\- Nous étions fiancés avant de se rencontrer, tu voulais même un enfant avant d'être marié !

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Il serait donc contre nature de penser à l'avenir non ?

Joan sourit, c'était bien la logique indiscutable de Sherlock

\- tu as raison

\- Élémentaire, ma chère Joan ! "


End file.
